Nunca vueles solo
by victorMD11
Summary: Esta historia trata de como seria mi vida si se cruzase con la vida y el mundo de Jake Long.


Nunca vueles solo.

Por: Víctor Vila

Dargallo

Índice de capítulos.

Cap.1-El comienzo. (primavera 2007)

Cap.2-Primera misión. (verano 2007)

Cap.3-¡Yo también lo soy! (otoño 2007)

Cap.4-La poción olvidada. (invierno 2007)

Cap.5-Una mala noticia. (mar 2008)

Cap.6-La unión hace la fuerza. (oct 2008)

Cap.7-Romeo y Julieta. (feb 2009)

Cap.8-La batalla final y los recuerdos. (jul 2009)

Cap.9- Cómo pilotar un avión. (de mar a jun 2010)

Cap.10- Vacaciones a la europea. (jul y ago 2010)

Cap.11-París aeronáutico. (4 y 5 sep 2010)

Cap.12-Chiti chiti ring ring. (11 sep 2010)

Cap.13-Apendicitis playero. (18 y 19 sep 2010)

Cap.14-Mi primer retiro. (25 y 26 sep 2010)

Cap.15-Gremlins en el JFK. (2 oct 2010)

Cap.16-Dubai air show. (9 y 10 oct 2010)

Cap.17-La corbata de Jonhatan. (13 oct 2010)

Cap.18-Casa voladora. (16 oct 2010)

Cap.19-Zampando en Coney island. (24 oct 2010)

Cap.20-Mama mia! (30 oct 2010)

Cap.21-Regreso al futuro. (1 nov 2010)

Cap.22-Aterriza como puedas. (7 nov 2010)

Cap.23-Fallo de morro. (14 nov 2010)

Cap.24-Magia potagia. (20 y 21 nov 2010)

Cap.25-La peque se hace grande. (22 nov 2010)

Cap.26-La condecoración. (28 nov 2010)

Cap.27-La tormenta perfecta. (4 y 5 dic 2010)

Cap.28-¡Sorpresa, Víctor! (16 dic 2010)

Cap.29-Merry X-mas! (25 dic 2010)

Cap.30-¡Por un feliz año Nuevo! (31 dic 2010)

Cap.31-Feliz cumpleaños Trixie. (9 ene 2011)

Cap.32-Lily descubre la verdad. (22 ene 2011)

Cap.33-Perdona si te llamo amor. (29 ene 2011)

Cap.34-Y llegaron los 16 años. (7 feb 2011)

Cap.35- Jake al volante peligro andante.(5mar 2011)

Cap.36- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Susan! ( 21 mar 2011)

Cap.37- El cumpleaños de Fred. (18 abr 2011)

Cap.38- De repartidor a guía en unas vacaciones para dragones. (30 abr 2011)

Cap.39- El cumpleaños del abuelo. (28 may 2011)

Cap.40- Chiti chiti bang bang. (4 jun 2011)

Cap.41- Jake vs Víctor. (11 jun 2011)

Cap.42- Bienvenidos a Barcelona. (24 al 28 jun 2011)

Cap.43- Lily y yo. (19 jul 2011)

Cap.44- Sentimientos revelados. (4 sep 2011)

Capítulo 1

Esta es mi historia de cómo empezó todo hasta ahora, dicha historia comienza hace 2 años y medio, exactamente el 5 de abril de 2007, en semana santa. Yo estaba en Nueva York, junto con mi madre y mi hermano, celebrándola allí; me sentía contentísimo de hallarme en la ciudad de los sueños, en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Ya solo nos quedaban 2 días de estada y ya habíamos visitado casi todo lo visitable, así que le pedí a mi madre si podía irme a explorar la ciudad por mi cuenta, como ya tenía 13 años y medio de edad y tenía un sentido de la orientación excepcional me dijo que sí, pero que estuviese muy atento y llegase antes de las 7 de la tarde.

Ese día fue magnífico, me paseé por el bonito "Central Park", alquilé una bici y pedaleé por media Manhattan (como es plana no me costó), después me fui a comer a un "fosters Hollywood"de allí, que su decoración era espectacular, cuando acabé ya eran las 2 y media de la tarde, ahora tocaba algo para lo que había ahorrado desde navidad, ¡Shopping desenfrenado de hobbyes!; me lo iba a gastar todo en maquetas de aviones, trenes, libros, en fin, todo lo que me gustaba. A las 5 y cuarto casi todo mi dinero se había convertido en lo que he dicho antes, y digo casi porque me reservé unos cuarenta dólares, por si acaso, aun así iba tan cargado por la 5ª avenida que me costaba caminar, pero me daba igual. Iba de regreso al hotel lleno de felicidad, cuando a las 5 y 35 exactamente, acababa de mirar la hora, no sin esfuerzo, cuando algo me golpeó muy fuerte por detrás, tanto, que salí volando metro y medio mientras veía como mis pertenencias hacían lo mismo, al caer lo primero que pensé era que un ladrón quería robarme, pero esa idea se disipó al ver un "skateboard" salir hacia adelante, así que me levanté, me examiné si me había hecho daño, no tenía nada, decidí entonces girarme para ver al sujeto que me había golpeado, el también se había caído y se estaba levantando, en cuanto lo hizo, me miró, se me acercó y me dijo (en inglés) -Lo siento, estaba distraído, espera que te ayudo a recogerlo todo- El y yo nos pusimos a recogerlo todo, me dijo -¿Te has hecho daño?, oye, has comprado mucho.-No, estoy bien, si me lo he gastado todo, ¿Cómo te llamas? -Jake Long, ¿y tú?- Víctor Vila -Oye para compensarte, ¿te apetece que te invite a merendar? Yo le dije -Si- A partir de este momento se desencadenará todo lo que pasará.

Más tarde en una cafetería…

-Así que vives en Manhattan, como mola, ¿Qué edad tienes?- -13 y medio, ¿Dónde vives?- Mi respuesta tardó debido a que estaba tomando un sorbo de chocolate caliente, - Yo no soy de aquí, soy español, de Barcelona, he venido con mi madre y mi hermano de vacaciones, ¿no te has fijado en mi acento?- -Si, veo que te gustan los trenes y los aviones. -Si, además tengo la licencia de piloto, y estoy autorizado para pilotar cualquier avión, es mas tengo de propiedad un concorde y un MD-11.- -¿En serio, como lo conseguiste?- -Por enchufe la licencia y los aviones porque los compró mi padre muy baratos y me los dejó en herencia cuando murió, aunque el concorde lo tengo prestado al museo de Le Bourget a cambio de combustible gratis para mis aviones y su libre utilización- -¿Te apetece venir a mi casa?, tengo una colección bastante buena y… ¡Buurrp!- De golpe veo algo extraño, al eruptar le sale un humo demasiado espeso para haber sido producido por un "humano normal", también veo en sus ojos un destello rojo, algo que me hace suponer que no estoy ante un chico normal, había leído algunas historias sobre ellos, pero ya se lo dejaría caer en su momento. -Perdón, estos bollos.- Me dijo. -No importa, venga, vámonos. De camino a su casa íbamos hablando de nuestras cosas cuando dejé caer el teme de las criaturas mágicas -Nueva York es una ciudad mágica, ¿Tú crees que hay un mundo mágico escondido aquí, o quizás en todo el mundo? Molaría. ¿Tú qué crees Jake? Y él me dice, trabándosele la lengua, con cara extraña. -Yo creo que molaría, si, sería interesante. -De veras, tú crees?- -Si, Víctor.- -Y los dragones, Jake, como el de tu tabla de "skateboard"?- Digo yo con rintintín, veo que se va poniendo nervioso. -Hombre, quizás.-

Finalmente llegamos a su casa, una normal, de dos pisos, bonita, al entrar lo primero que veo son dos mujeres, una niña y una señora de mediana edad. -Esta es mi hermana pequeña, Haley, (es muy pesada), y esta es mi madre, Susan Long. -Encantado.- Dije. -¿Quién es Jake?- -Víctor Vila, un amigo.- -¡Bienvenido Víctor!- Dijo Haley. A continuación subimos arriba, Jake me enseñó sus maquetas, eran bonitas, pero yo quería hablar de otro tema, así que me puse serio y lo dije -Bien Jake, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, creo que tienes un gran secreto, había leído historias sobre vosotros, pero ahora estoy seguro de vuestra existencia- A Jake se le había puesto cara de preocupación -¿Eh, dragón americano?- Jake nervioso preguntó. -¿Cómo lo has sabido?- -Pues porque en la cafetería, al eruptar has sacado humo por la boca y he visto un destello rojo en tus ojos.- -Está bien mes has pillado, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, eres un cazador?- -¿Un qué?- -Se dedican a exterminar a las criaturas mágicas.- -No, lo que quiero es que me lo cuentes todo.- -Esta bien, pero debes guardar todo esto en secreto, ¿vale?- -De acuerdo.-

Así pues fue como Jake me contó que su familia materna (china), entre otras, eran dragones protectores de las criaturas mágicas, aunque los poderes se habían saltado una generación, del abuelo de Jake a Jake y Haley y su madre no lo era, también me contó que él había descubierto sus poderes hacia medio año, Haley también, aunque tenía 9 años habían madurado antes, que casi todos los países tenían un dragón protector como mínimo, que su padre no sabía nada sobre la existencia de las criaturas mágicas y muchas cosas más. Al acabar le dije que no contaría nada de lo escuchado y que si mañana me podía llevar a descubrir el mundo mágico, el aceptó y al día siguiente me llevó junto con sus mejores amigos, Trixie y Spud, al bazar del mago, un lugar escondido donde había todo clase de artículos y criaturas mágicas. Al acabar les dije que mañana me tenía que ir de vuelta a España, pero que como mi madre viajaba normalmente a Nueva York nos veríamos, así que nos cambiamos direcciones de correo electrónico, teléfonos, etc, para estar bien comunicados, Jake al despedirnos dijo -Bueno amigo, que te vaya bien.- Y yo pregunté -¿Me consideras amigo?- -Si- -Pues yo también, quizás en verano vengo, bueno, adiós amigo.-

Así es cómo se desencadenó todo lo que leeréis a continuación.

Capítulo 2

No tuve que esperar para volver a ver a Jake, Trixie y Spud, en el 24 de Junio del mismo año volvíamos a pisar Manhattan mi familia y yo, ya les había avisado de mi llegada, así que a pesar del "jet lag", quedamos el mismo día para charlar.

En casa de Jake dije -Oye el verano de aquí es terriblemente caluroso- -Si, bueno, nosotros estamos acostumbrados.- -Por suerte a mí el calor no me molesta.- -¿Si?, que raro.- -¿Por qué lo dices Jake?- -Porque a mí que soy un dragón no me afecta, ¿Te imaginas que lo fueras, Víctor?- -¡Ja, ja, muy buena, seria genial!- En ese momento suena el móvil de Jake. -¿Si?, aha, ¿Es grave?... De acuerdo, vamos para allá.- -¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté. -Mi abuelo dice que vayamos a su tienda, que hay una emergencia para el dragón americano.

Al cabo de un rato estábamos ante una tienda de electrónica y entramos… -Ya estamos aquí abuelo.- -¿Quién es ese?- Dijo, señalándome -Es Víctor, un nuevo amigo, conoce la verdad- -¿Se los has contado tu?- -No, lo adivinó él solo, bueno Víctor, te presento a mi abuelo y maestro, Lao Shi, es el dragón chino, me enseña todo lo que sabe para ser un buen dragón protector y me entrena. - Encantado- -¿Y bien abuelo, cual es la emergencia?- -El cazador está a punto de atacar a un grupo de lemmings en un teatro de Broadway.- Entonces se me ocurrió una idea -¿Puedo venir?, hay una cosa que no os he dicho, soy mago y de los buenos, os podría ser útil, en fin ¿Puedo?- Se me quedaron mirando hasta que el abuelo dijo -Si eso es verdad, tu ayuda nos será útil en el combate, aunque te advierto que será peligroso- -Igualmente acepto.- Así fue como tuve mi primera misión en el ámbito mágico.

Al llegar al teatro vi que estaba abandonado, pero Lao Shi me dijo que era el hogar secreto de los lemmings, al entrar vimos que los cazadores la estaban liando parda, esperamos escondidos un momento para trazar un plan, al acabar salimos con el efecto sorpresa, Jake y Lao Shi se transformaron en dragones, Trixie y Spud empezaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra los cazadores, yo me quedé paralizado unos segundos, pero decidí actuar, empecé a lanzar hechizos paralizantes y de agresión, lo hacía muy bien. Durante un cuarto de hora estuvimos luchando, hasta que los cazadores huyeron, aunque me fijé que Jake había estado casi todo el rato luchando contra una joven cazadora, más o menos de su misma edad, pero se me olvidó cuando todos vinieron a felicitarme por mi gran ayuda, el abuelo me dijo -Muy bien joven, has demostrado tu valía en el combate, estaré encantado de que vengas en el futuro, ¿de qué rama de tu familia te viene tu poder?- -De la materna.- Luego nos fuimos a la tienda, cuando estábamos llegando, Jake a vio a alguien, Rose, su amada, empezó a hablar con ella hasta que nos separamos, a mi me sonaba de haberla visto antes, pero no me comí el coco. Al llegar a la tienda vi a un perro que no estaba antes, un sharpei, -¿Qué tal la misión chicos?- Dijo, me quedé de piedra, ¡un perro parlante!, -Jake, no me dijiste que había animales parlantes, he alucinado.- -Lo siento Víctor, te lo presentaré, este es Fu, un perro guardián de 600 años de edad pero como si tuviera 5, además hace muy buenas pociones, es un experto de la tecnología y sabe de todo.- -Un placer.- Dije. Desde entonces, para mí ya nada me sorprendería, (o quizás si). Durante 1 mes y medio, hasta que volví a Barcelona, quede con ellos tanto para charlar, como para luchar, fue un verano genial.

Capítulo 3

El verano había pasado, había un de los mejores de mi vida, pero ahora tocaba el otoño.

Era el 3 de octubre, yo estaba tranquilamente de fin de semana, solo en casa, cuando sonó el timbre de casa y… -¿¡Jake, que coño haces aquí!- -¡Sorpresa, mi familia y yo estamos pasando las vacaciones de otoño en Barcelona!- -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- -¡Era una sorpresa!- -Bueno, te apetece tomar ¡al-aaattchuum!- -Salud.- -Gracias.- Pero me fije en que Jake había visto algo raro en mi manera de estornudar y le dije. -¿Que, que pasaaaattchuuum!- Jake volvió a hacer lo mismo y dijo. -Víctor, si la magia te viene de parte materna, ¿Qué sabes de la paterna?- -Bueno, somos pocos, mi padre murió cuando era pequeño y las dos personas más directas no las vemos casi nunca, ¿Por qué?- -¿Puedes volver a estornudar, concentrándote de que el estornudo salga con mucho calor?- -Vale… ¡aa aaatttchuuum!- -¡Aja, lo sabía, eres un dragón también!- -¿Cómo?- -Si, acabo de ver salir fuego por tu boca, antes era humo, por eso te he mirado raro y te he preguntado lo de tu familia.- -Bueno, pues si lo soy, ¿Cómo es que no he recibido los poderes antes?- -No lo sé, voy a llamar al abuelo, tu intenta concentrarte, visualiza tu chi dragón y libéralo, o sea, imagínate en dragón y pruébalo.- -De acuerdo, ¡mmmm!, nada.- -Pruébalo con una parte de tu cuerpo.- -Vale, el brazo, mmm.- Y de golpe ¡Plas! Veo como el brazo se me vuelve escamoso y fuerte. -Joder, no me lo puedo creer.- -Ves intentando otras partes.

Al cabo de un rato llega Lao Shi, cuando solo me quedaba la cabeza y la cola por transformar. -Bueno, sin duda tú también eres un dragón, el primero español, ¿No sabias si alguien de tu familia lo era?- -No, no tenía ni idea.- -Bueno, como no tienes a nadie que te entrene, pero eres responsable, te dejaré ejercicios escritos de entrenamiento, de cómo controlar tus poderes y conocimientos del mundo mágico, etc, los practicarás muchas veces hasta que te salgan, están ordenadas según tu nivel de poder, espero que puedas recuperar el tiempo perdido.- -Vale me esforzaré lo más posible, mmmm, ¡ya está!- En ese momento conseguí transformarme completamente en dragón, mi forma era similar a la Jake pero mi color era todo negro excepto el vientre, rojo, y el pelo castaño oscuro (el Jake era todo rojo, vientre amarillo y pelo verde). -Ahora tendrás que practicar tu transformación lo primero de todo.- Me convertí en humano en humano, intenté volver a transformarme y ¡Plas!, esta vez lo conseguí de golpe, con algo de esfuerzo, Jake alucinado dijo -¡Caray Víctor, a mi costó tres semanas conseguirlo.- El abuelo dijo que antes de volviesen a Nueva York, intentaría enseñarme lo básico, fuego, vuelo y defensa. Fueron 2 semanas muy duras, pero lo conseguí, Lao Shi estaba impresionado con mis progresos y Jake contento de tener a un compañero dragón, cuando se fueron a Nueva York, continué entrenándome y enviando mis progresos a Jake y a Lao Shi. Lao Shi me dijo que tenía que informar al consejo de dragones para estar inscrito en la lista de dragones protectores. Y también me recordó que era el protector mágico de España.

Me encantó descubrir que yo también lo era.

Capítulo 4

Volvía a estar en Manhattan, celebrando el año nuevo, con mi familia, era el 27 de diciembre de 2007, acabábamos de llegar, yo me fui a la tienda del abuelo, habíamos quedado todos para charlar. Al llegar dije -¡Feliz navidad!, os he traído regalos- -¡Feliz navidad!- Dijeron todos al unísono, los regalos gustaron mucho. Empezamos a charlar, Lao Shi me dijo que estaba muy contento con mis progresos como dragón, al igual que el congreso, también hable con Jake -¿Qué tal con Rose, progresando?- -Si, nos va muy bien, va a mejor, es maravillosa.- -Ojala yo tuviese novia.- -Víctor, ¿me podrías ayudar a elaborar un brebaje que aumente el fuego de dragón?- -Vale- -Bueno, pues pásate esta tarde.- -Ok.-

Ya por la tarde llegué a la tienda, cuando entré, solo habían dos personas, Jake y un chico que nunca había visto. -Te presento a Fred Nerk, un amigo mío, es el dragón australiano, el también quiere colaborar, ¿No te importa verdad?- -Para nada, encantado de conocerte, me llamo Víctor Vila.- -Hola, Jake me ha hablado mucho de ti, por lo visto tienes dotes para ser dragón, la magia y el pilotaje.- -Si, bueno pero Jake también es muy bueno con esto, en fin empecemos.- Estuvimos 2 horas mezclando ingredientes que creíamos adecuados para crear un buen aliento de dragón, también charlamos sobre el mundo mágico. -Bueno, creo que ya está.- Dije, nos lo tomamos de un trago, sabia rarísimo. -Bueno, ahora a esperar 2 días.- Dijo Fred. Después de tomar algo de picar, cada uno se fue por su lado. Ya en el hotel, después de cenar me fui a dormir, tenía mucho sueño. Cuando desperté me sentía muy bien, pero vi algo extraño, en el calendario de la habitación ponía 30 de diciembre, fui a preguntar a mi madre que me había pasado y ella me dijo que había dormido 2 días seguidos, ella creía que era debido al "jet lag", pero yo estaba seguro que la poción tenía la culpa. Después de aclararme, me vestí, llamé a Jake y a Fred para vernos en la tienda urgentemente. Al llegar, los 3 coincidimos en que habíamos dormido 2 días, debido al efecto de la poción. Decidimos probar su efecto sobre nosotros, fuimos al terrado y probamos el fuego de dragón y golpe ¡flash!, tres llamaradas súper potentes salieron de nosotros, -¡Genial!- dijo Jake, -¡Ha funcionado!- dijo Fred. Estuvimos un rato haciendo pruebas y como todo parecía ir bien decidimos ir a volar un rato, cuando nos transformamos y salimos, descubrimos que la poción también hacía que pudiésemos volar más rápido, muchísimo. Al día siguiente llegamos a volar a más de mach 9 y sin cansarnos, lo que ahora nos permitiría volar de Barcelona a Nueva York y viceversa en 40 minutos (muy útil para poder acudir a emergencias y ver a los colegas) y también por todo el mundo. Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?, lo estuvimos hablando pero nadie había ido apuntando los ingredientes, recordábamos algunos, pero era peligroso mezclarlos al "tun tun", así que lo dejamos estar. El abuelo envió la información al consejo de dragones y ellos dijeron que nos sería muy útil en el combate. El resto de las fiestas fue muy divertido, celebramos el año nuevo, comimos mucho, hubo bromas y aprendimos a controlar nuestros poderes. Pero he de contar algo, en realidad sí que apunté todos los ingredientes, pero prefiero que la poción no caiga en malas manos, ninguno de mis amigos lo sabe y eso me sabe mal, pero solo la utilizaré en caso de extrema emergencia.

Capítulo 5

Debido al aumento de poderes por la poción Jake, Fred y yo podíamos ir a vernos en poco rato, lo que me permitía ir a ver a Jake y compañía, en una visita ocurrió algo terrible, acababa de llegar a casa de Jake, cuando entré vi algo inesperado, en vez de estar charlando alegremente, estaban todos en silencio, -¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté, Spud fue quien me contestó. -Hemos que Rose, la novia de Jake es la cazadora, mientras estábamos esquiando. -Joder, que putada Jake, lo siento.- -No importa, Víctor.- -¿Ella sabe que eres el dragón americano?- -No.- -Bueno, pues estate tranquilo, que todo saldrá bien, pero ahora propongo algo que nos alegrará a todos, haré un batido de los míos, ¿Alguien me acompaña a comprar?- Entonces se levantó Spud. -Venga, pero no te olvides de las nubes.- -Vale.- Al cabo de un rato volvimos, preparamos los batidos, los servimos, estaban buenísimos, empezaron a hacer efecto y todos empezaron a alegrarse poco a poco. -Gracias Víctor, lo necesitábamos.- Dijo Jake, mas tranquilamente lo hablamos y vimos los pros y los contras. Después por la tarde me fui a Barcelona.

Capítulo 6

Durante las vacaciones de verano Jake me contó que los cazadores lo habían atrapado y Rose lo iba a matar a solas, pero cuando Jake se volvió humano, Rose no lo mató, pero huyó, durante 4 meses no supo nada de ella, hasta que se infiltró, junto con Spud, para desvelar los planes secretos del cazador, donde la encontró, pero tuvo que hacerse el muerto en una batalla contra ella, tras ser descubierto como dragón, mas tarde Rose les ayudó a escapar, con la promesa de que se ayudarían para acabar con el terrible plan que el cazador planeaba contra las criaturas mágicas, reunir las 13 calaveras de cristal y pedir el deseo de que no existiesen. Al día siguiente Rose volvió al colegio de Jake y empezaron a trabajar juntos para evitar que el cazador se hiciera con ellas, luchando contra serpientes gigantes, monstruos, etc. Para evitar que el cazador los viese juntos y sospechase, Rose le dio a Jake (y más tarde a todos) unas pulseras que hacían que se encontraran en el mundo de los sueños. También tuvieron sus altibajos en su relación de amor, pero no os voy a contar el final.

Capítulo 7

Era febrero do 2009 y Jake me había llamado de urgencia debido a que él y el cazador entre los 2 ya tenían las 13 calaveras de cristal y que si podía venir a Manhattan a ayudar a robárselas. Ese 9 de febrero era bastante frio, al llegar a la tienda del abuelo (después de haber dejado un doble mío en Barcelona, ya que los dragones podemos crear dobles de nosotros mismos), me encontré a Fu paralizado ante el destrozo de la tienda. -Han robado las calaveras y lo peor es que Rose les ha ayudado.- .No puede ser, ¿Dónde está Jake?- -En el edificio del panteón, allí es donde los cazadores harán el ritual y donde se está celebrando la fiesta de bienvenida de su colegio.- Entonces me transforme en dragón, cogí a Fu y me fui volando allí. Cuando aterricé, la batalla había empezado y Jake estaba luchando contra Rose, yo empecé a luchar contra los cazadores, pero me atraparon, al igual que Halley, Lao Shi, Fu, Trixie, Spud, Sun Park (la dragona coreana y maestra de Halley), solo Jake y Rose luchaban, mientras los cazadores colocaban las calaveras en unas gárgolas, de golpe, Rose atrapa a Jake, no hay nada que hacer, en ese momento el cazador está pidiendo el deseo. -Deseo la desaparición de ¡ah!- Rose había disparado al cazador, cogió la calavera y dijo. - De todos los cazadores.- Después Rose nos libera a todos mientras los cazadores van desapareciendo en un vórtice, excepto 88 y 89, que renunciaron a ser cazadores en el último momento y Jake, al ver que ella empieza a elevarse, la agarra, pero ella le dice. -No te preocupes Jake, estaré bien.- Y él la suelta, pero antes de que sea absorbida, Jake la calavera y dice. -Deseo que Rose nunca fuese secuestrada por los cazadores.- Ya que ella tenía padres y una hermana gemela, pero la habían secuestrado al tener la marca del dragón, luego Jake lanzó el cráneo contra el suelo y las demás se rompieron. Jake, entonces, obviamente triste y enfadado se fue volando, yo al verlo, sabía que ese día no volvería a verlo, así que me despedí de todos y me volví a casa. Al cabo de unos días Jake me llamó dándome las gracias por mi ayuda y me dijo. -Vi a Rose y ella a mí, pero ella no se acordó de mi, solo me dijo que me sonaba mi cara, que a su padre le había salido un trabajo en Honk Kong y que se iba allí con su familia.- -Bueno Jake, debió de ser muy duro, pero hiciste lo correcto.- -Sí, Víctor, además ahora hemos de luchar.- -Tienes razón.-

Desde febrero hasta julio vivimos aventuras divertidas y serias, pero aun no sabíamos lo que se nos venía encima.

Capítulo 8

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde lo ocurrido con las calaveras, aventuras, misiones, etc, incluso la malvada Chang había intentado resucitar al dragón oscuro, (después de que Jake y compañía consiguiesen matarlo hacía tiempo) pero no lo consiguió (creo). Jake me llamó diciendo que el 3 de julio habría el brindis del milenio en Honk Kong, donde cada 100 años aparece en el pico victoria un templo donde todos los dragones del mundo se reúnen y brindan, todo esto durante el transcurso de un eclipse lunar. Yo llegué allí volando el mismo día (dejando un doble en Barcelona, claro), me pasé por el hotel donde estaban alojados Jake, la familia de Jake, Fu, Trixie y Spud, a saludar y les dije que ya nos veríamos, después me fui a pasear por Honk Kong, me lo pasé en grande. Ya por la noche, al comienzo del eclipse, me presenté en el lugar indicado del pico Victoria, allí ya estaban todos los dragones del mundo, incluyendo a antiguos amigos como Fred y Sun Park, excepto Jake, Lao Shi y Halley, cosa que me extrañó, pero ya llegarían, pensé, de golpe se apareció el templo, era impresionante, típico chino, entramos y esperamos a que aparecieran Jake y compañía. Al cabo de 10 minutos llegó Jake solo y dijo. -Han encontrado tráfico, ¿puedo servir yo la bebida?- -Si.- Dijo Sun Park. Al acabar, el consejero Roal dijo. -¡Brindemos por el nuevo milenio, que sea favorable y prospero!- Levantamos las copas y bebimos, De golpe aparece un humo negro, de el surge el dragón oscuro, acompañado de Chang y Bananas B, (un mono que fue animal guardián de Jake durante unos días, hasta que se unió a Chang) sus esbirros y lo peor, lleva a Lao Shi atrapado. -Ja, ja, el dragón americano os ha traicionado a todos, ha echado una poción de control mental en la bebida, ahora las criaturas mágicas dominaremos el mundo. Pero cuando intentó probar si estábamos bajo su control, en vez de eso nos empezamos a transformar en animales extraños y Jake dijo. -En vez de tu poción, he echado té transformador.- -¡Maldito seas dragón americano, ahora tu abuelo pagará las consecuencias!- Pero cuando se disponía a matarle, una bola de fuego atravesó la puerta y rasgó la red que lo aprisionaba, liberándolo. Entonces vimos que la que había provocado Halley, que además venia acompañada por Trixie, Spud, Fu, Susan y lo más extraño, Jonhatan, el padre de Jake, que supuse que había descubierto el secreto de su familia. De golpe volvimos todos a nuestros estados de dragones y decidimos atacar, fue una batalla muy dura, el dragón oscuro había proyectado sombras malignas que lo complicaban todo, todos luchamos lo mejor que pudimos, hasta Jonhatan y Susan, que con la luz de los flashes de sus cámaras disiparon las sombras, pero el enemigo era más fuerte. Cuando estaba empezando a desaparecer por otros 1000 años, de golpe y sin previo aviso apareció Rose vestida de cazadora. (Mas tarde Jake me conto que para vencer al dragón oscuro había ido a ver a Rose, para intentar hacerle recordar todo lo que habían vivido, pero al contarle cosas extrañas para una persona normal, Rose decidió llamar a la policía, pensando que estaba loco y sufría alucinaciones y se lo llevaron, pero escapó.) -Rose, ¿pero cómo?- Dijo Jake. -Ahora no, hemos de acabar esto.- Entonces los dos empezaron a luchar contra el dragón oscuro, pero cuando habían hecho caer el templo en ruinas sobre él, Rose había quedado atrapada, pero Jake la rescató. Cuando huían la cola del dragón oscuro los agarró, pero Rose la corto y escaparon justo a tiempo, evitando ser absorbidos por un vórtice y el dragón oscuro quedando atrapado por 1000 años. Al salir de allí Jake le preguntó. -¿Cómo lo has recordado todo?- Rose le enseño una foto de ellos en el baile del colegio. -Te la dejaste en mi casa, digamos que me trajo recuerdos.- Se besaron dulcemente. Al final todo acabó bien, ahora que Jonhatan sabia el secreto de su familia, (me contaron que lo descubrió, porque al entrar en la habitación del hotel descubrió a Halley transformada en dragón) ya no había nada que esconder y todo sería genial. Al día siguiente Jake y Rose quedaron para comer y la buena noticia del día fue que Rose y su familia se volvían a Manhattan por trabajo y que se quedarían allí definitivamente, así que ellos dos podrían volver a ser pareja.

Desde entonces hemos pasado cantidad de aventuras geniales todos juntos, que a continuación leeréis.

Capítulo 9

Desde julio de 2009 a abril de 2010 habían ocurrido muchas cosas, no demasiado importantes. Un día estábamos hablando sobre mis aviones, cuando Rose se me acercó sonriendo y me dijo -Víctor, te he de decir que de mayor me gustaría ser piloto, ¿Me podrías enseñar?- -Si, será un placer, pero ¿Tienes los conocimientos básicos, sabes cuales son los controles principales?- -Si, me lo sé todo excepto el cálculo de pesos, la radionavegación, volar de vor en vor, procedimientos, entre otros. Pero si me enseñas teniendo yo esta edad, ¿Podré pilotar?- -Si, pero no podrás trabajar en compañías hasta que no tengas 18 años.- -Vale, ¿Cuándo empezamos?- Cuando quieras, para evitar evitar molestias en nuestros horarios te podría enseñar mientras dormimos con los fetiches de los sueños (unas pulseras que permiten conectarte en los sueños con otras personas que las tengan y ver los sueños de otras personas).- -¡Que buena idea!- -Y tu Jake, ¿No querrías pilotar?- -Vale, me será muy útil y además mientras duermo, je je, ¿Y a ti Trixie, no te gustaría?- Si, pero Spud también.- -Acepto.- Y yo dije. ¿Y si invitamos a Fred, a ver si está interesado?- -Vale, pero ¿Cuándo nos enseñarás tus aviones?- -Pronto los traeré para que los pilotéis, el MD-11 lo estoy convirtiendo en una casa volante, con sofás, teles, jacuzzi, cocina, etc. Venga, esta noche en mis sueños comenzaremos las clases, que durarán 3 meses, incluyendo teórica y práctica.-

Así fue como empecé a enseñarles a pilotar, Fred también se apuntó, fueron unos 3 meses muy duros, pero se esforzaron, yo iba enviando sus exámenes a la FAI (federación aeronáutica internacional) y todos volvían aprobados, al final hicimos las prácticas y todos lo hicieron genial. El 29 de junio recibieron sus licencias y lo celebramos con una buena fiesta. Desde entonces hemos utilizado mis aviones para muchos vuelos, tanto de placer como de misiones.

Capítulo 10

Justo después de sacarse la licencia de piloto, Jake me contó que su familia había preparado un viaje para ese verano, un tour de 2 meses por Europa, visitarían en este orden: Grecia (7 días), Holanda (4 días), Luxemburgo (3 días), Alemania (8 días), Austria (3 días), Suiza (3 días), Italia (7 días), Inglaterra (6 días), Irlanda (3 días), Francia (7 días), España (6 días) y Portugal (3 días). Y que cuando pasasen por España quedaríamos todos. Yo le dije que si quería, les iría guiando por Europa, aconsejándoles sobre comida, lugares, cultura, etc. Yo en ese momento estaba en mi casa de campo, pero podía ir volando adonde estuviesen en caso de necesitarlo. De cada país visitaron todos los monumentos famosos, museos, lugares de interés, sitios famosos, etc. En Alemania hasta se encontraron con el primo de Jake, Gregory, un niño bastante repelente y su familia. En Italia, estando en Venecia, Jake, Haley, Fu y Lao Shi se quedaron solos, debido a que Jonathan y Susan hicieron una escapada amorosa por la ciudad y ellos se las tuvieron que apañar. Yo, mientras les iba diciendo los lugares de interés, los mejores restaurantes, trucos, buenas tiendas, a propósito, en París, Susan y Haley casi se vuelven locas al ver los modelitos que tenían a la venta en las tiendas. Finalmente llegaron a España, yo me creé un doble y me fui a Barcelona, allí les enseñé todo lo que había que ver y lugares geniales a donde los turistas no suelen ir, fueron 3 días estupendos, hasta que se fueron a visitar el resto de España, hasta llegar a Portugal, último país. Después yo decidí llevarlos de vuelta a Nueva York con el concorde (así se ahorraban mucho dinero).

En resumen todos disfrutamos mucho de ese verano.

Capítulo 11

Todavía quedaban unos días antes de empezar la escuela, entonces decidí hacerles una sorpresa a Jake y compañía, la sorpresa era que estaban invitados al salón aeronáutico de Le Bourget, en París y que iríamos en concorde. Cuando les llamé para ver si querían venir se pusieron contentísimos, pero me pidieron si podían venir los padres de cada una, yo dije que me parecía muy bien, así que el día viernes 3 de septiembre les fui a recoger, en total éramos: Jake, Haley, sus padres, Lao Shi, Fu, Spud y sus padres, rose y sus padres, Trixie y sus padres ya nos estaban esperando en París, ya que sus padres son pilotos y estaban invitados; en total 13. Ellos me estaban esperando en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York, como teníamos prisa despegamos justo después de llenar los depósitos del concorde. Jonathan se quedó impresionado con el concorde, a él también le gustaban los aviones. Para pilotar nos organizamos por turnos, yo era el comandante, Spud copito y Rose mecánica de vuelo, en general el trayecto fue tranquilo y rápido, aterrizamos suavemente en Le Bourget a las 7 de la tarde y dejamos el avión en su correspondiente parking. Como era tarde nos fuimos al hotel (lo pagaba el museo) a cenar y a dormir.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos desayunamos y nos fuimos a la exposición, hacia un día fantástico, allí quedamos con Trixie y su familia, después nos pasamos el día visitando toda la exposición aeronáutica, había unos aviones y fabricantes buenísimos. Pero todo lo bueno tiene su lado malo, perdimos a Haley, afortunadamente la encontramos al cabo de media hora en la recepción de la exposición. Al acabar el día estábamos rendidos, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir. El domingo, después de comer, nos hicieron algunas fotos con el concorde, ya que éramos la tripulación más joven de todos. Recargamos al avión y empezamos a movernos por la pista, la gente nos hacia muchas fotos, en ese momento éramos 16 personas, ya que ahora llevábamos a Trixie y sus padres. Ahora yo hacía de copiloto, Trixie de comandante (su padre estaba orgulloso de ella) y Jake de mecánico de vuelo. El vuelo transcurrió apacible hasta llegar a Nueva York, donde un viento lateral nos puso a prueba, superándola. Me despedí de todos, reposté y volví a París a dejar el avión.

Fue el mejor Le Bourget que tenido.

Capítulo 12

El primer sábado del curso escolar, en septiembre, yo estaba viendo la tele, cuando sonó mi móvil. -¿Si?- -Hola Víctor, soy Susan, te llamaba por si te apetecía venir hoy con nosotros a dar un buen paseo en bici por la ciudad, también haremos un picnic en el Central Park, van a venir todos, incluso Fred ¿Te vienes?- - Si claro, por supuesto, estaré allí a las 11.- -Vale, muy bien.- Pero se me presentaba un problema, ¿Cómo llevaría la bici a Manhattan volando? Al final conseguí ponérmela de una forma cómoda con un arnés. Llegué a casa de Jake a tiempo, donde ya estaban en la calle preparándose con sus bicis. -Hola a todos.- -Hola Víctor, que bien que hayas venido.- Dijo Jonathan. Las bicicletas de él y Susan eran de carretera, la de Jake, similar a la mía, la de Haley era simplona y un poco grande para ella, Rose poseía una de carretera, Spud había venido con un tándem, él solo, Trixie, una de ciudad y Fred poseía un modelo muy similar a la mía. Habíamos quedado en que cada uno traería algo para el picnic, todos lo hicieron, yo traje unos emparedados, receta mía y distintas patatas fritas. -Venga, ¿estamos listos?- dijo Jake. -¡Sí!- -Pues vámonos.- Y dicho y hecho, nos subimos a las bicicletas y empezamos a pedalear. Antes de ir a comer en el parque, recorrimos media Manhattan, como era plana no nos cansamos, visitamos lugares famosos y compramos algunas cosos para el picnic.

Finalmente llegamos al Central Park, paseamos un rato por él y buscamos un buen sitio para hacer el picnic. Lo encontramos, un campo verde, al lado del lago, empezamos a sacar la comida, la bebida, los platos, cubiertos, etc. En un 10 minutos ya estaba todo listo, cuando nos disponíamos a comer, de golpe vienen unas gnomos gritando, -¡Dragón americano, ayúdanos, los ogros están haciendo vandalismo en nuestra aldea!- -Venga, vamos.- dijo Jake -Enseguida volvemos.- Dije. Fuimos Jake, Fred, Yo, Spud, Trixie y Rose. Era cierto, los ogros la estaban armando, eran 5, pero podíamos con ellos, nos transformamos y empezamos a atacar, la lucha fue breve, al vernos que podíamos derrotarles, decidieron huir. Al acabar los gnomos nos dieron las gracias y al ver que estábamos haciendo un picnic nos regalaron unos dulces típicos de los gnomos, los cuales estaban deliciosos. Volvimos al picnic, les explicamos todo lo ocurrido mientras comimos, luego hablamos de otros temas, colegio, el mundo, chistes, nos lo pasamos muy bien en la comida. Al acabar recogimos todo, llevamos la basura a reciclar. Luego cogimos las bicis y volvimos al punto de partida, la casa de Jake, algunos de ellos dijeron que se quedarían un rato allí, yo en cambio me tenía que ir a mi casa, al igual que Fred. Me despedí y emprendí el vuelo de retorno. 

Capítulo 13

Como todavía hacía calor, Jake y compañía me invitaron a pasar un día con ellos en la playa, yo, clara que acepté. Así que ahí me teníais, en casa de Jake, con un traje de baño puesto, esperando a que acabasen los preparativos. Como éramos muchos (Jake, Haley, sus padres, Spud, Rose y yo), le pedimos prestada la furgoneta al abuelo, el, además de prestárnosla, se apuntó al plan, así que éramos 8, Fu no venia porque tenía una cita. Jonathan condujo el familiar y Lao Shi la furgoneta, repartiéndonos lo mejor que pudimos entre los 2 vehículos, ya que llevábamos muchas cosas a la playa.

Al cabo de media hora de animado trayecto, incluyendo las clásicas burlas a distancia entre el familiar y la furgoneta, que exasperaban a los mayores, pero que a nosotros nos partía de risa, llegamos a una bonita cala de blanca arena, escondida de las demás, Jonathan la había descubierto hacia años por casualidad, por lo que solo estábamos nosotros, era maravillosa, costaba creer que hubiese un sito así tan cerca de Nueva York.

Empezamos a quitarnos la ropa, excepto el traje de baño, claro, hicimos una carrera para ver quien llegaba antes al agua, que finalmente ganó Jonathan, el cual se tiró de bomba al llegar, sin percatarse de que la marea estaba baja, con lo cual acabó dándose de culo contra el fondo, llenándose de arena y mojado, todos nos echamos a reír en broma, incluido el. Acabado esto, nosotros fuimos al agua también, hasta una zona más profunda, allí empezamos a jugar, al waterpolo, a marco polo, a hacer carreras, a tirarnos agua, a explorar las rocas y el fondo marino, entre otras cosas. Jake y yo, nos transformamos y asustamos a las chicas, que pensaban que éramos tiburones, pero descubrieron la broma y en forma de venganza se sumergieron y nos hicieron ahogadillas, todo de buen rollo.

Cuando toco la hora de comer estábamos todos reventados. Comimos unos bocatas, unos refrescos y unas patatitas y volvimos a la carga. Sobre las 4 de la tarde Jake dijo que le dolía la tripa y después vomitó, inmediatamente volvimos a la orilla. -¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Susan, preocupada. -Me duele mucho la tripa y he vomitado.- Dijo Jake. -Será mejor que nos vayamos, además, ya es tarde.- -¡Pero si tienes fiebre!- Dijo Susan. -Llevémoslo al hospital.- -Huum, dolor de tripa, vómitos, fiebre, no querría ser agorero, pero estos son los síntomas de la apendicitis.- -¿Tú crees Víctor?- Dijo Rose, también preocupada. -Víctor, hagamos una apuesta, si la tengo te doy 5 pavos y si no, me los das tu a mi.- -Acepto la apuesta.- Al cabo de media hora ya estábamos en el hospital y Jake le estaban haciendo diferentes pruebas. Al cabo de una hora nos dieron la mala noticia de que en efecto, Jake tenía apendicitis, pero como se la habían detectado pronto, después de la operación para quitárselo, que sería ese mismo día, podría salir del hospital el lunes por la tarde, entonces él se sacó 5 dólares del bolsillo y me los dio. Yo los usé más tarde para comprarle una buena bolsa de dulces para cuando se recuperase. Como tarde y me tenía que ir le dije. -Buena suerte con la operación, no te preocupes, a mí también me lo quitaron.- y le enseñé la cicatriz. Después me fui.

Al día siguiente fui otra vez a visitar a Jake después de la operación. -Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal te encuentras Jake?- -Me siento como si faltase algo en mi.- Dijo Jake bromeando. -¡Ja ja, muy buena Jake, parece que te han quitado el apéndice y en su lugar te han puesto chistes, ten, esto es para ti.- Y le di la bolsa llena de dulces. -Gracias Víctor.- - Al final, como dijo el médico, Jake salió el lunes por la tarde y pudo volver al cole el martes. Todo acabo bien.

Capítulo 14

Un día, estando en casa, se me apareció un hada mensajera con una carta para mí, yo la cogí, le di una propina y se fue. Al examinar la carta, vi que llevaba el emblema del consejo mundial de dragones, la abrí con muchísima curiosidad y la leí.

En la carta ponía: Estimado Sr. Víctor Vila Dargallo, debido a que usted es el dragón español, se necesita que acuda del día 25 al 26 de septiembre al retiro de la isla de Draco, para poner a prueba sus habilidades en el manejo de sus poderes de dragón, junto con los demás aprendices de dragón… La carta continuaba más o menos así, indicándome como llegar, teléfonos y otros datos de interés. Enseguida cogí el teléfono para llamar a Jake, preguntándole si había recibido la carta, el dijo que si y que ya nos veríamos allí, pero yo decidí que quería ir con mi Concorde y Jake se apuntó, diciendo que si podía invitar a: Rose, Spud, Trixie, Lao Shi, Haley, Sun Park y Fu; Yo dije que sí, que sería divertido.

El viernes despegué de parís con mi concorde, al cabo de 3 horas y media llegué a Nueva York, al JFK, donde todos me estaban esperando. Mientras saluda a todos y decidíamos quien pilotaba hasta Hawái, nuestra primera escala técnica, los depósitos se iban llenando, al acabar estos de llenarse nos dispusimos a despegar, yo como copiloto, Trixie como comandante y Rose como mecánica de a bordo.

Finalmente, al cabo de 4 horas llegamos Hawái, repostamos y cambiamos los sitios, Rose comandante, Jake copiloto y Spud mecánico de a bordo. Lo divertido fue que Rose le daba las instrucciones a Jake llamándole cariño, amor, etc.

A una hora de llegar Rose preguntó. -¿Cómo es la pista de isla de Draco?- A lo que yo respondí riéndome. -No hay pista alguna.- -¡¿Cómo?- -Es verdad Víctor, ¿Dónde piensas aterrizar?- Dijo Jake. -Bien, pues lo que haré será, con mi magia, hacer aparecer una pista de despegue en el mar, pegada a la isla, eso me recuerda que he de llamar allí, para alertarlos del aterrizaje y que durante un momento no levante el vuelo ningún dragón.- Así lo hice, les expliqué el plan, ellos aceptaron y me dijeron que les avisara antes del aterrizaje. Al cabo de 3 cuartos de hora volví a llamar y ellos alertaron a todos los dragones. A continuación, hice aparecer la pista, nos preparamos para el aterrizaje, en los últimos momentos todos estábamos muy tensos, pero en contra de lo que creíamos el aterrizaje fue perfecto y suave, paramos el avión al final de la pista, apagamos los motores y todos los sistemas. Eran las 6 de la tarde del viernes allí. Hice aparecer una escalera de aeropuerto para poder bajar, descendimos de avión, una pequeña multitud de personas se empezó a acercar al avión, entre ellas estaba Fred, que nos vino a saludar a todos, después vino el consejo dragón y nos dijeron que había sido impresionante el aterrizaje, a pesar del ruido, a lo que yo contesté. -Pues no lo han oído despegar.- Lao Shi dijo que teníamos libre hasta la cena de bienvenida, así que yo aproveché el rato hasta las 7 y media, para comprobar los sistemas del Concorde (algo que hacía tiempo que se necesitaba) y reparar un pequeño sistema de cables, mientras estaba enfrascado en ello en la cabina, algunos aprendices de dragón me preguntaron si podían ver el avión por dentro, me dijeron que les apasionaban los aviones, yo accedí, y les hice un pequeño tour por el avión, explicándoles cosas sobre él, porque estaba conservado en su configuración original. Después tuve que hacer una prueba a los motores, los encendí, puse los frenos de las ruedas a tope y aceleré los motores al máximo, los chicos alucinaron al oír el sonido, el cual retumbó por toda la isla y llamó la atención de todo el mundo, era un ruido ensordecedor. Superada la prueba apagué los motores y fui a la cena de bienvenida con mis nuevos amigos: André, el dragón francés, Paola, la dragona noruega, Rodrigo, el dragón mejicano y Lucien, el dragón canadiense. Al llegar me senté junto a Jake y compañía, no sin antes disculparme ante algunos consejeros por el tremendo ruido de los motores. La cena empezó y mientras cenábamos, se nos iba explicando en qué consistirían las pruebas de mañana y el domingo y las normas. Jake estaba contento de que hubiese hecho amigos, ya que por lo general me costaba mucho, fue una cena muy divertida, charlando con antiguos y nuevos compañeros. Después nos fuimos a dormir, en habitaciones triples, por lo cual nos colocaron a Fred, Jake y a mí en la misma habitación. Aunque el Concorde disponía de unas confortables camas abatibles, prefería estar con los colegas. A la mañana siguiente, a las 7 y media, nos despertaron el sonido estridente de unas trompetas, empezaba el día de las pruebas. Nos levantamos, nos vestimos y Jake y Fred se ducharon, ya que yo prefiero hacerlo por la noche. Fuimos a desayunar, charlé un poco con Lucien y mientras desayunábamos se nos aparecieron unas hojas que nos indicaban a los horarios de las pruebas. Dichas pruebas consistían en: prueba de criterio en el ataque, prueba de sabiduría en el combate y la prueba de coraje en el vuelo. Mi primera prueba empezaba a las 9:30, me presenté a la hora indicada y empecé la prueba, tenía que derretir estatuas de hielo, pero solo las que representasen una amenaza, la prueba me fue genial, al igual que a mis compañeros, sacando una buena nota. La segunda prueba me tocó a la 12:30, justo antes de comer, en la cual tenía que derrotar a un enemigo mágico. Cuando se abrieron las puertas que escondían a mi adversario, ¡sorpresa!, era Nigel Thrall, un amigo nuestro, que iba al cole de Jake, un mago, el consejo sabía que yo era también era mago, pero yo debía vencerlo solo con mis poderes de dragón, me fue difícil, pero al final lo derroté, luego nos dimos un apretón de manos, a pesar de esto nuestra amistad no se fastidió, después de comer me fui a ver como les iban las pruebas a los demás, Haley tuvo algunos problemas en la segunda prueba, pero los resolvió. Finalmente llegó la tercera prueba, la cual consistía en hacer una carrera contra otro dragón, el que yo escogiera, pero como Jake, Fred y yo teníamos la velocidad de vuelo aumentada debido a una poción, solo podíamos enfrentarnos entre nosotros, de buen rollo, claro. Yo escogí a Fred, ya que conocía más o menos la velocidad de Jake. Nos pusimos en la línea de salida y despegamos a toda velocidad, la carrera fue reñida, pasando por diferentes lugares de la isla, bosques, volcanes, mar, pero al final conseguí adelantar a Fred justo antes de la meta, gané, aunque necesitamos, un buen trecho para frenar, los demás alucinaron por la velocidad. Después le tocó escoger a Jake, que me escogió a Fred, porque quería la revancha por haber perdido el año pasado, dicha carrera la ganó Jake por muy poco. Finalmente le tocó a Fred, que escogió a Jake, la revancha, que ganó Fred, los dos estaban muy igualados en poder, igual que yo. Al acabar las pruebas nos dieron las notas, los 3 habíamos sacado matrícula, para molestia de Haley y regocijo de Jake, que solo había sacado un notable alto. Después fuimos a la cena de despedida, que fue muy divertida. A la mañana siguiente nos preparamos para volver a casa, no sin antes despedirnos de todos, incluyendo a André, Jonás, Paola y Lucien, quienes me pidieron por favor que antes les hiciera un vuelo de demostración, yo acepté. Puse en marcha los motores y los sistemas, les indiqué donde debían sentarse en la cabina y que no tocasen nada. Encaré al Concorde en la pista y despegamos, mientras volaba, les iba explicando todos instrumentos, al cabo de un cuarto de hora, se me ocurrió una idea. -Abrochaos los cinturones, voy a dar una vuelta completa sobre nuestro eje, algo nunca hecho con este avión.- Los demás se lo abrocharon y dijeron que cuando quisiera. Para una mayor seguridad, lo calculé para hacerlo a 200 metros de altura y empecé el giro, la verdad es que hasta yo tuve miedo. Pasamos por enfrente de la isla, cuando estábamos del revés, acabando el giro unos segundos después. -¡Ha sido alucinante!- dijo Lucien. -Sí, a molado, pero ahora hemos de aterrizar, he de recoger a mis pasajeros y volver a casa. Aterricé suavemente y descendimos del avión, allí me esperaban Jake y compañía, con los equipajes, Rose se me acercó y me dijo, -Víctor, ¿estás loco?- -Yo, se que ha sido una tontería, pero…- -No, Víctor, yo me refería a por qué no me has invitado.- -Bueno, lo siento, lo volveremos a hacer en otra ocasión, pero ahora nos hemos de ir. Nos despedimos de todos, embarcamos puse los motores a tope, con su ensordecedor sonido y despegamos, llevando a Nigel. Como no me quedaba mucho combustible, aterricé en el aeropuerto de Nauru a repostar, después en el de Los Ángeles y finalmente Nueva York. M despedí de todos, ellos me agradecieron el viaje y despegué hacia París.

Capítulo 15

Era el primer sábado de octubre, por la mañana, yo estaba aburrido como una mona. De golpe se me ocurrió una idea genial, cogí el teléfono, marqué un número y contestaron, yo dije -Hola Jake, ¿te apetece hacer hoy un picnic todos juntos en una cabecera de pista del JFK?, yo traeré la mayoría de cosas, ¿Qué me dices?- -¿Pero vienes con el Concorde?- -No, vengo volando con unas bolsas cerradas.- -Bueno, igualmente es un plan genial, voy a preguntar si les parece bien el plan, te llamo en un momento.- Al cabo de un momento sonó mi móvil. -Dicen que es un plan genial, se han apuntado también Rose, Trixie y Spud y nosotros también llevaremos algo.- -Ok, yo llamaré al aeropuerto para que os dejen entrar, id a la cabecera de la 22L, es donde pasan por encima al despegar, si se necesitase, ya nos cambiaríamos de lugar.- -Vale, nos vemos.- Durante 10 minutos estuvo preparando la comida, un nuevo record, después lo envolví todo muy bien, para que no se me fueran volando las cosas sobre el atlántico y salí volando hacia Nueva York.

Al cabo de una hora, llegué al control de seguridad del aeropuerto, pasé y me llevaron en coche hasta la 22L, donde ya estaban los demás esperándome. -Hola, ¿qué tal, hace mucho que esperáis?- -Un cuarto de hora, pero ha sido entretenido, viendo pasarnos los aviones por encima.- Dijo Rose. -Bueno, empecemos a preparar el picnic.- Dije. En ese momento pasó, atronador, un 747, decimos movernos a un lateral de la pista, donde los aviones rotaban, era un lugar perfecto para el picnic, ver los aviones y seguro. Empezamos a preparar el picnic, platos, vasos, cubiertos, todo de plástico, luego sacamos la comida, yo había traído bocatas, patatas fritas, roast beef y canapés variados. Ellos trajeron las bebidas y el postre, unos brownies exquisitos. Empezamos a comer, disfrutando, mientras, de los despegues. -Mmmm, Víctor, esto está genial, tienes que darme la receta.- Dijo Susan, mientras se comía un canapé, receta propia. -De acuerdo, luego te la doy. Finalmente llegamos al postre, o sea, a los brownies, estaban soberbios. Al acabar, recogimos toda la basura en una bolsa, para luego tirarla en un contenedor, extendimos unas sillas plegables y esteras y disfrutamos de los ruidosos despegues. Hacia las 4 de la tarde sonó el móvil de Jake. -¿Si?...Aja, estamos precisamente allí, vale de acuerdo, adiós. Era Fu, hay un problema, gremlins en el aeropuerto, están cargándose los equipos de transmisión de radio en la torre de control, hay que capturarlos y solo hay una manera.- -Con el hula hula hawaiano.- -Exacto, pero no tenemos la canción aquí.- -No creas Jake, la tengo en el móvil.- -¿Cómo, te gusta esta canción?- -No, es horrible, pero Lao Shi me dijo que la llevase en el móvil, por si surgían esta clase de emergencias.- -A, vale, papá, ¿nos puedes llevar a la torre?, no podemos ir dragoneando por el aeropuerto.- -Vale, subid.- Él nos llevó corriendo a la torre de control, entramos en la sala de radio, donde estaban todos los aparatos de transmisión y allí estaban, 5 gremlins se lo estaban cargando todo, entonces, encendí mi móvil busque la canción y la puse, empezó a sonar Dover-Madrid, -Huy, lo siento.- Cambié la canción y entonces sí, sonó el hula hula. Jake y yo cantábamos también mientras veíamos como se iban durmiendo. Al cabo de un minuto, estaban todos dormidos como troncos, los metimos en una caja y se la dimos al abuelo, que llegó justo cuando habíamos acabado, para que se los llevara, nos despedimos de él y volvimos a la cabecera de pista. A las 6 empezó a oscurecer, recogimos todo, le di la receta a Susan y me despedí de todos y emprendí el vuelo de regreso a Barcelona.

Capítulo 16

Descolgué el teléfono y marque el número de Jake, tenía un plan que no podía rechazar. -Hola Víctor, ¿qué te cuentas?- -Bueno, quería decirte que me han invitado al Dubái Air Show, para exponer mi Concorde, ¿os apetece venir?- -¡Claro que si, ahora mismo se lo propongo a todos!- -Vale, esto es el sábado y domingo próximos, ya me dirás lo que hacéis.- -Vale, luego te llamo.-

Al cabo de media hora Jake me llama diciendo que se apuntan: sus padres, Haley, Rose, los padres de Rose, Lily, su hermana gemela no podía venir debido a que estaba en casa de unas amigas, Trixie, Spud y Fred (que irá volando hasta Nueva York. Yo acepto y les digo que les recogeré el viernes a las 3 de la tarde en el JFK. Ellos aceptan y ya solo queda esperar a que sea el viernes.

Y llegó el viernes, al salir del colegio dejé un doble en casa y me fui a París, donde tenía el Concorde. Despegué y al cabo de 3 horas y media llegué a Nueva York, justo a la hora en que habíamos quedado y fui al estacionamiento. Allí estaban todos esperándome, mientras embarcan y nos saludábamos, los depósitos se iban llenando. Despegamos con rumbo a Dubái, sin escalas, llegaríamos muy justos de combustible. Spud era el comandante, Jake copiloto y Trixie la mecánica.

Al cabo de 4 horas y cuarto llegamos a Dubái, pero por la diferencia horaria allí eran las once de la noche, así que nos fuimos a dormir al magnífico hotel que el museo de Le Bourget nos había pagado, habíamos cenado en el avión, ya que mañana sería un día largo.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos con ganas de ver aviones, desayunamos y nos fuimos a ver la exposición. Era genial, había aviones impresionantes y maravillosos. Susan tuvo una idea genial, que nos separásemos, Susan y Haley no eran tan apasionadas por los aviones, así que verían lo que quisieran y si se cansaban se tomarían algo a la sombra, ya que empezaba a hacer calor, a su grupo se añadieron los padres de Rose, en cambio nosotros: Jake, Rose, yo, Trixie, Spud, Fred y Jonathan, Haríamos un tour mucho más completo. Quedamos a la hora de comer en un restaurante y nos separamos. Nosotros nos lo pasamos genial visitando los aviones expuestos, los stands, en los cuales siempre nos regalaban cosas, viendo las exhibiciones aéreas, etc. Llegó la hora de comer, fuimos al sitio acordado y mientras comíamos, les explicábamos lo que habíamos visto. Al acabar volvimos a hacer lo mismo de antes, solo que ahora hacía un calor de espanto, pero lo soportábamos bien, los aviones lo valían. Hacia las 5 de tarde nos reunimos todos para ir a hacer turismo por Dubái. Visitamos los espectaculares edificios, las calles, los comercios, etc. Eran una maravilla, como vivir en un futuro cercano. Además si disfruta con buenos amigos es mejor. Luego nos fuimos a un restaurante de hielo, donde todo era de hielo, una pasada. Finalmente volvimos al hotel, nos dimos las buenas noches y cada uno se fue a la habitación que le tocaba, yo con Fred, Jake con Spud, Rose con Trixie y Haley, los padres de Rose juntos, al igual que los de Jake. Antes de ir a dormir les pregunté a Fred y Jake. -¿Os apetece ir a volar un rato sobre Dubái?- Y ellos dijeron. -¡Sí, sería genial!- Así que cuando todos estuvieron dormidos, nos transformamos, no sin antes dejar un doble en nuestras camas y salimos a volar. Dubái de noche era preciosa. Después de verla tranquilamente, hicimos unas carreras y después nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente, domingo, volvimos a la exposición, visitamos lo que nos dejamos ayer y volvimos a visitar lo que más nos gustó. Al mediodía nos preparamos para salir hacia Nueva York. Pero mientras estaba comprobando el Concorde exteriormente, vinieron un hombre y una mujer, y me preguntaron. -¿Perdona, eres Víctor Vila?- -Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntáis?- -Veras, somos periodistas de la revista Avión Revue y nos gustaría hacerte una entrevista sobre ti, que eres una leyenda entre los pilotos, a tus amigos que les has enseñado a pilotar y si podrías enseñarnos el MD-11 que has convertido en casa. ¿Te viene bien ahora?- -Pues la verdad es que no, tengo que llevar a estos amigos míos a Nueva York antes del anochecer, pero si os viene bien podríamos quedar el próximo fin de semana en el aeropuerto del Prat, lo llevo a Nueva York y así os lo enseño por dentro y me entrevistáis a mí y a mis amigos. ¿Qué os parece?- -Perfecto, aquí tienes nuestro número de teléfono para quedar.- -Genial, por cierto, vuestra revista es genial, seguid haciéndola así de bien.- -Gracias, bueno, hasta la semana que viene. -¿Quiénes eran?- Preguntó Trixie. -Eran unos periodistas, nos quieren entrevistar a todos, visitar el MD-11, el próximo fin de semana os recogeré y haremos la entrevista en el aeropuerto, os va a encantar como lo he dejado.- Después despegamos hacia Nueva York, los dejé, nos despedimos, me dieron las gracias, y volví a casa.

Capítulo 17

Jake me llamó para decirme que estaba invitado a una merienda en su casa para celebrar el cumpleaños de su padre, Jonathan, por lo que fui a comprarle un regalo, el que elegí para el seguro que le encantaría.

Llegué a Nueva York a las cuatro de la tarde, justo a tiempo, llamé al timbre y me abrió Jonathan. -Feliz cumpleaños Jonathan.- -Pasa Víctor, ya estamos todos.- -Venga chicos, que ya estamos todos, ya puede salir el pastel.- Trixie apagó las luces y Susan entró en el salón con un pastel lleno de velas encendidas, mientras cantábamos. -¡Cumpleaños feliz…- Al acabar Jonathan sopló las velas y todos aplaudimos. Empezamos a darle los regalos, todos eran geniales, entonces le tocó el turno al mío, lo abrió y. -Muchas gracias Víctor, son los colores que mas me gustan.- Lo que le había regalado era una corbata para el trabajo. Después de abrir los regalos comimos, bailamos y hasta jugamos una partidita al singstar. Al acabar la fiesta ayudé a recoger, me despedí y volví a Barcelona

Capítulo 18

Come se recordará del final del capítulo 16, yo quedé en hacer una entrevista para los de avión revue, pues aquí está la continuación.

Era la soleada mañana del 16 de octubre, yo estaba en el aeropuerto del Prat, junto a mi avión, un MD-11 había reformado, convirtiéndolo en una casa voladora. Entonces vi llegar a los reporteros. -Hola, ¿Listo para la entrevista?- -Si, subid, vamos a despegar enseguida. Después de despegar y llegar a la altitud de crucero me empezaron a hacer una larga entrevista, que no me importó hacer, ya que me entretenía. Pasadas 6 horas y media desde el despegue aterrizamos en el JFK. Al llegar a la zona de parking vi que Jake, Rose, Trixie y Spud ya estaban allí. -Subid, que empieza la visita guiada. Subieron por la escalera y entraron, los saludé y empezamos el tour. El primer lugar que visitamos era una zona de 7 metros en donde se habían conservado el avión tal y como estaba, con los asientos, compartimentos de equipaje, etc; en honor a lo que ese avión fue en el pasado. A continuación pasamos a un gran salón, el cual había equipado con: una tele LCD, con play station 3, un cómodo sofá, sillones, una mesa, etc. Además dicho salón contenía un comedor. Luego pasamos a la cocina, eléctrica, equipada con todo lo necesario. Después había un lavabo, un dormitorio, unos armarios y la escalera de caracol que permitía bajar al piso de abajo, donde antes estaba la bodega de carga. Bajamos por ella, justo delante había un pasillo. -En este pasillo están los dormitorios, dos dobles y tres normales, aparte hay dos lavabos, para evitar colas. Pasados los dormitorios y los lavabos había un cuarto con sauna y yacusi. Después había otro salón, también bien equipado, además con un potente ordenador. Pasado el salón había una habitación discoteca y al final una gran despensa, justo detrás del tren de aterrizaje delantero. Al acabar la visita, todos me dijeron que era una pasada, los reporteros habían estado tomando fotos. Después los reporteros me dijeron que si nos podían ver a todos en acción. Yo les dije que sí. Despegamos e hicimos un vuelo alrededor de Nueva York, cambiándonos los lugares en la cabina para que todos pilotáramos. Después al aterrizar, mientras los depósitos se llenaban, me despedí de los chicos. Al acabar despegamos de vuelta a Barcelona. Los reporteros me dieron las gracias por todo y se fueron. Al cabo de mes salió la revista con nuestro reportaje. Fue genial vernos a todos en una revista.

Capítulo 19

Estando en el patio de la mañana en el cole, sonó mi móvil. -¿Si?- -Hola Víctor, soy Jake.- -¡Ah, hola!- - Víctor, tengo un plan que no podrás rechazar.- -Te escucho.- -Verás en un sorteo nos han tocado 9 entradas para el parque de atracciones de Coney Island, que además incluyen barra libre en todos los puestos de comida en la feria y este fin de semana vamos a ir, Rose, Haley, mis padres, Trixie, Spud, Fred y yo, bueno, y tu, si quieres venir.- -Por supuesto, gracias por pensar en mi.- -Vale pues es este domingo, te esperamos a las 10 en la entrada.- -Ok, muchas gracias, por cierto, tengo entendido que eres una máquina zampando comida de feria.- -Pues sí, ¿Por qué?- -Te quiero retar a ver quién puede comer más.- -¿Estás seguro? Mira que cuando empiezo soy un pozo sin fondo.- -Lo mismo digo.- -Vale, será divertido y no vale potar ¿eh?- -De acuerdo. ¡Ja, ja!- -Vale, pues hasta el domingo.- -Ciao.-

Y llegó el domingo, salí de Barcelona hacia Nueva York, para ganar a Jake decidí no desayunar, aunque sabía que él habría hecho lo mismo. Al cabo de 40 minutos llegué a Coney Island y aterricé en un lugar apartado. Después de transformarme me dirigí a la entrada, enseguida los vi a todos. -¡Hey!, ¿Qué tal todo?- Dije. -Hola Víctor, muy bien.- Dijeron. -Gracias por invitarme, ha sido todo un detalle.- -De nada, sabes que nos encanta tu compañía.- Dijo Jonathan. Entonces nos dirigimos a la entrada, donde enseñamos las invitaciones y entramos. No sabíamos por dónde empezar, había tantas atracciones para montarse que no sabíamos por dónde empezar. Al final decidimos que recorreríamos el parque desde la entrada hasta el fondo. Empezamos por las casetas de juegos: tiro al blanco, hacer canasta, tirar las botellas, etc. Jake y yo decidimos comenzar la competición de tragar, a la cual se apunto Fred. Trixie era la que apuntaba lo comido por los tres. Como era por la mañana empezamos con algo dulce, algodón de azúcar y manzanas caramelizadas. Mientras lo comíamos veíamos como los demás probaban suerte en las casetas, a los cuales nos añadimos al acabar de comer. Yo era bastante bueno pegando tiros, lo que me hizo ganar un peluche para Haley. Después de eso comimos la clásica salchicha rebozada y unas patatas. A continuación nos dirigimos a las atracciones, empezamos por la noria, nos montamos todos y disfrutamos de las vistas de Manhattan. Después nos montamos en los coches de choque, fue muy divertido porque empezamos a chocarnos contra todo el mundo, también nos aliamos para chocarnos solo contra Jonathan, pasándonoslo genial. Al acabar volvimos a comer, esta vez fueron unas buenas fajitas picantes. A continuación nos montamos en la montana rusa, 3 veces, una verdadera prueba para el estomago. A la una de la tarde nos fuimos a comer, unas hamburguesas con patatas, refresco y de postre un gran helado. Al acabar de comer continuamos la tarde montándonos en cantidad de atracciones, como las que te zarandean hasta vomitar, aunque Jake, Fred y yo no lo hicimos, la casa del terror, la de los espejos, la de los fenómenos, la atracción del barco, etc. También seguimos comiendo grandes cantidades de comida. La ultima atracción en la que montamos fue una de tipo caída libre, al montar, después de todo lo que había comido, anduve muy cerca estuve de echar la pota.

A las cinco de la tarde decidimos que ya era hora de volver a casa. Al salir del parque le pedimos a Trixie que nos dijera quien había ganado el concurso de zampar, y el resultado fue: en 1lugar Jake, en 2 lugar Fred y en el 3 yo. Acepté la derrota riéndome y le dije a Jake y Fred. -Menudo saque tenéis.- -Bueno, la diferencia de cantidad es muy pequeña.- Dijo Jake. Me despedí de todos, diciendo que había pasado un día genial y volví a dar las gracias por haberme invitado. Después me fui a un rincón, me transformé y volví a casa.

Capítulo 20

Era la mañana del sábado 30 de octubre, cuando sonó mi móvil. -Si?- -Hola Víctor, soy Jonathan.- -Ah, hola! Que te cuentas?- Veras, esta noche vamos a ver el musical de mamma mia y debido a que el abuelo no puede venir nos ha sobrado una entrada y hemos pensado que con lo que te gusta Abba, que si te apetecía venir.- -Por supuesto, muchísimas gracias por haber pensado en mi, siempre he querido ir a ver el musical de mamma mia.- -De acuerdo, el musical empieza a las 6 de la tarde, después, si te viene bien, estas invitado a cenar a casa.- -Estupendo, un plan redondo, así podremos comentar la obra.- -Ah sí, una cosa, debemos ir todos con ropa elegante, eso a ti no te supone ningún problema, verdad?- -Claro que no, me encanta vestir elegante.- Bueno, pues hasta las 6, por cierto, es en Broadway, en Times Square, ya lo veras, hay un gran cartel anunciándolo.- -De acuerdo, nos vemos y gracias por invitarme.\par

Salí de casa una hora antes del comienzo del musical, me había puesto una americana, corbata, mocasines, etc, todo muy elegante. Después de volar 40 minutos llegue a Nueva York, aterrice y me transforme en un callejón y salí a Times Square, como siempre muy iluminada por todos los anuncios y carteles. Me dirigí al teatro donde se realizaba el musical, como vi que la familia de Jake no había llegado todavía me fui a comer algo en una cafetería, ya que la obra era muy larga y no se podía comer dentro. Después de comprar un bollo volví a la entrada del teatro y me lo comí mientras los esperaba. Al cabo de 5 minutos los vi aparecer.-Hola, que tal?- Dije. -Muy bien, me gusta mucho la corbata.- Dijo Jonathan- -Gracias, caray, Jake con americana, esto es algo raro.- Eh Víctor no te pases.- -No es broma, te queda bien.- -Bueno, entremos.- Dijo Susan. Al entrar nos dirigimos al patio de butacas y un acomodador nos llevo a nuestros asientos. Pasados unos minutos comenzó el musical.

Dos horas después salimos de el teatro y nos dirigimos a casa de Jake, mientras caminábamos íbamos hablando sobre la obra, la coreografía, los escenarios, la música, la parte que más nos ha gustado de la obra, etc. Al llegar a su casa pusimos la mesa mientras Susan cocinaba. Poco rato después estábamos sentados en la mesa, charlando, riendo, etc, mientras comíamos una deliciosa sopa hecha por Susan con la ayuda de Haley y un postre de fresas con nata. Al acabar la cena ayude a recoger la mesa y después me despedí de todos, di las gracias por todo y volé hacia casa.

Capitulo 21

Era el día siguiente de la noche en el musical de mamma mia, estaba viendo la tele después de haber comido, cuando sonó mi móvil. -Hola Jake, ¿que te cuentas?- -Hey Víctor, te llamaba para preguntarte si querías venir a ver lo que se a comprado mi padre.- -Que se ha comprado?- Me ha dicho que era una sorpresa, pero que gustaría verlo.- -Vale, ¿ te parece bien que me pase esta tarde a las 5?- -Perfecto, ahora se lo digo, hasta luego.- -Chao.- Al colgar me pregunte que podía ser lo que se había comprado Jonathan.

Ya a las 5 de la tarde aterricé en Nueva York, detrás de la casa de los Long. Después de transformarme me dirigí a la parte delantera de la casa, cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre alguien me llamo. -¡Eh Víctor estamos aquí!- Me gire y vi que era Jonathan quien me llamaba, estaba junto a Jake, Rose, Trixie y Spud, detrás de ellos había algo cubierto por una lona, tenía el tamaño de un coche. Me dirigí a ellos y les salude. -Hey, que tal, bueno, me vas a decir que te has comprado Jonathan?- -Esta bien, esto te va a transportar.- Mientras decía esto Jonathan iba levantando la lona, dejando al descubierto algo impresionante. -¡Un delorean, el coche de regreso al futuro!- -Así es Víctor, llevaba mucho tiempo ahorrando para comprármelo.- -Pues es genial Jonathan, es una compra genial, pero ahora tenéis 2 coches no, ¿donde los aparcareis?- -Ya lo habíamos previsto, así que compramos dos plazas de parking cuando compramos la casa, por si queríamos tener 2 coches.- -Papa, ¿me dejaras conducirlo cuando me saque el carnet de conducir?- -Primero prefiero que entrenos con el otro coche.- -Vale.- -¿Nos podrás dar una vuelta?- Dijo Spud.- -Por supuesto, pero el coche solo puede llevar 2 personas aparte del conductor, así que habrá que montar por turnos.- -¿Vaya eso es un delorean?- Nos giramos todos de golpe hacia quien lo había dicho y vimos unas caras conocidas. -¡88 y 89!- Dijimos todos al unísono, excepto Jonathan, que no los conocía. -Los dragones, Rose, el tonto y la chica!- Dijeron ellos a la vez. -¿Qué hacéis aquí, no deberíais haber desaparecido?- Dijo Rose. -Veréis, esto tiene una explicación. Mientras los cazadores eran absorbidos por tu deseo en la fiesta de bienvenida, nosotros para evitar desaparecer renunciamos a ser cazadores, ya que solo éramos aprendices, por lo que nos salvamos. Como ya no existen los cazadores, ahora llevamos una vida normal, pronto vamos a empezar a estudiar en el instituto Millard Philmore. -¿Cómo?, pero si notros vamos al mismo instituto!- Dijo Jake. -De veras, bueno pues como vamos a empezar a vernos nos gustaría disculparnos por todo lo que os hicimos.- -Esta bien aceptamos las disculpas, será como conocernos de nuevo, a propósito, ¿cómo os llamáis?- Dije yo. -Yo me llamo William Anderson, aunque podéis llamarme Will.- Dijo el alto. -Y yo Jeremy Stuart.- Dijo en afroamericano. -Bonitos nombres-. Comente. -Gracias, eh un momento, ¿te has fijado en el Jeremy?- Dijo Will señalándome a mí. -¿Qué?- No te suena su cara?- -A ver, espera, ¡es Víctor Vila, el piloto, el piloto más joven del mundo! Así que también eres el dragón español, ¿no te parece un poco obvio?- -Si, no sabía que os gustaran los aviones, pero si tengo prisa no tengo que ir al aeropuerto a por mí concorde o el MD-11.- Ah, es verdad, tienes 2 aviones, debe ser una pasada pilotar el concorde.- -Si, ¿os gustaría montar y probar de pilotarlo?- -¿Como, en serio?- -Si, el próximo fin de semana debo traerlo para que le hagan unas pruebas de certificación en JFK, así que podre dar unas vueltas alrededor de Nueva York. -Guau, genial, muchas gracias, ¿cuando será?- -El sábado a las 10 de la mañana llegare al JFK.- -Vale, allí estaremos. Por cierto, ¿de quién es delorean?- -Mío.- Dijo Jonathan. -Pues es una pasada.- -Gracias.- -Bueno, pues nos tenemos que ir, adiós, nos vemos en el cole.- -Adiós.- Les dijimos.- Cuando ya se habían ido comentamos que en el fondo eran buena gente, pero que les cazadores les habían obligado a ser malos. Después Jonathan nos dio un paseo a todos con el delorean, disfrutando del encanto ochentero. Al acabar me despedí de todos, invitándoles también a ellos al vuelo del concorde y finalmente salí volando a casa.

Capítulo 22

En el capitulo anterior había quedado con Will y Jeremy, los ex cazadores 88 y 89, a los que invite, junto a Jake y compañía, a visitar e intentar pilotar el concorde, el cual tenía que hacerle unas pruebas de certificación. Así que allí estaba, a punto de aterrizar en el JFK. Eran las 10 de la mañana, les había dicho que viniesen a partir de las 12 del mediodía, debido a que tenía que hacerle al concorde las pruebas de certificación, incluido el molesto papeleo. A las 12, acabado todo y repostado el concorde, aparecieron todos, Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud Will y Jeremy. Salude a todos, les pregunte a Will y a Jeremy que les había ido los primeros días en la escuela de Jake, a lo que me respondieron que muy bien. Entonces dije. -Venga, todos a bordo, que vamos a despegar!- Embarcamos todos en el concorde, yo me puse de comandante, Trixie de copiloto y Jake de mecánico. Will y Jeremy se sentaron en los asientos plegables, mientras que Rose y Spud se tuvieron que sentar en el suelo. A continuación lo lleve a la cabecera de la pista, espere el permiso para el despegue, cuando lo tuve acelere los motores al máximo y despegue. Al alcanzar una buena altura les dije a Will y Jeremy. -Venga chicos, sabéis los controles de vuelo verdad?- -Si, lo suficiente para volar seguros.- -Muy bien, iréis por turnos, empieza tu Will, ponte en el puesto de copiloto.- Trixie se levanto y le dejo sentarse.- -Vale, ahora vas a dar un suave giro hacia 225.- -De acuerdo.- Empezó el giro suavemente, pero se paso de ángulo, haciendo que el avión temblase y descendiera. Tuve que coger los mandos, mientras los demás se recuperaban del susto. -Lo siento.- Dijo Will. -Tranquilo, a mi también me ocurrió lo mismo cuando empezó a pilotarlo, el concorde tiene esta cualidad, gira muy rápido, por lo que hay que ir con cuidado.- Aprendida la lección, Will ya piloto mejor el avión. Después le toco el turno a Jeremy, el cual también tuvo problemas con la dirección, que después consiguió controlar. Luego pilotaron un rato los dos juntos. Para el aterrizaje se pusieron Jake y Rose, y yo de mecánico. El aterrizaje fue muy suave. -Gracias Víctor por dejarnos pilotar el concorde, ha sido fantástico.- Dijo Jeremy. -Sí, gracias.- Dijo Will. Mientras repostaba me despedí de todos. Al acabar despegue hacia Paris.

Capitulo 23

Llamo a Jake, contesta -Hola Victor, que te cuentas?- -Hola Jake, veras mi concorde a tenido una averia.- -Joder, es grave?- -No que va, es el sis tema de subida y bajada del morro, que se a estropeado, por suerte hay una persona que tiene el sistema completo y el museo se lo a comprado. Pero tenemos que ir a recogerlo y asi el contribuyente podra ver de cerca el concorde, bueno esta es la cuestion, tengo que parar a repostar en Nueva York, os apetece venir?.- -Si, por supuesto, pero no crees que lo del morro sera un problema para el aterrizaje?- -Bueno sera una pequena molestia, pero se puede aterrizar igualmente.- -Ok, pues me apece mucho, llamare a los otros para ver si se apuntan, luego te llamo.- Al cabo de media hora me llamo Jake. -Bien Victor, se apuntan Rose, Trixie, Spud, Haley y mi padre, te parece bien?- -Genial, pues os paso a recoger a las 10 manana por la manana.- Vale, alli estaremos.-

Al dia siguiente despegue de Paris, al cabo de 3 horas y media llegue al JFK. Al aterrizar descubri que el problema del morro me impedia ver la pista de aterrizaje, asi que me puse unos libros encima del asiento para ver por encima de la pista y el problema quedo solucionado. Me diriji a la zona de estacionamiento asignada y vi que Jake y compania estaban alli. Pare los motores y pedi que me llenasen los depositos de combustible. Mientras lo hacian me fui a saludar a mis amigos. Les explique el plan, que cuando tuviesemos la pieza, no la instalariamos en LAX, sino que seria intalada en le Bourget, pero mientras que estubiese haciendo las gestiones con el aeropuerto y la persona que nos iba a proporcionar el recambio, ellos podrian ir a visitar Los Angeles durante 2 horas.

Cuando los depositos estubieron llenos nos montamos en el avion y despegamos hacia Los Angeles. Yo me pongo de comandante, Spud de copiloto y Jake de mecanico de vuelo. Al cabo de 3 horas y media nos preparamos para aterrizar en LAX. Le paso unos libros a Spud para que vea la pista. Jonhatan nos acompana en la cabina. El aterrizaje finalmente sale bien y todos lo celebramos. Nos dirijimos al estacionamiento asignado, en donde por los alrededores vemos planespotters. Cuando ponen la escalera bajamos, los demas se van a visitar Los Angeles, mientras tanto pido que me llenen los depositos del avion. Espero a que venga el hombre con la pieza. Al cabo de 5 minutos llega con un pick up. Se baja y me dice. -Siento llegar tarde, los de seguridad me han parado.- -No te preocupes, a mi tambien me a ocurrido.- -Por cierto me llamo Andrew Stevenson.- -V\tab ictor Vila, un placer.- Nos damos la mano. -Ya se quien eres, por cierto donde esta el resto de tu tripulacion?- -Han ido a visitar Los Angeles.- -Asi que este es el concorde, que maravilla, debe de ser una pasada pilotarlo.- -Si, bueno, vayamos a hacer todo el papeleo y asi te puedo ensenar el avion.- -De acuerdo.- Vamos a una cercana oficina del aeropuerto y empezamos. Yo le extiendo un cheque para pagar la pieza, el me entrega el certificado de calidad y autenticidad, yo le doy una carta de agradecimiento del director del museo y una foto del concorde firmada por todos los pilotos vivos del concorde. Luego salimos y vamos a su coche, me ensena la pieza, que esta con un embalaje protector. Lleva el coche debajo de la compuerta de carga del avion y llamamos a un vehiculo elevador, ya que el sistema completo pesa 300 kilos. Cuando llega, lo subimos a la bodega del concorde y lo aseguramos. -Bueno pues ya esta todo, ahora te ensenare el concorde, ya hemos visto la bodega, ahora toca la cabina.- -De acuerdo, muchas gracias.- -No, gracias a ti, Andrew, que tenias la pieza, la has cuidado para que este operativa y tan gentilmente nos la has proporcionado. Por cierto, como supo el museo que tenias la pieza?.- -Les llame yo, al leer en internet el periodico del museo, en el que ponia lo del problema del morro.- -Aha.- Entramos dentro del avion, primero le enseno la cabina de pasajeros, con lo galleys, lavabos, etc. Luego vamos a la cabina de pilotaje. Le invito a sentarse en el asiento del comandante y yo me siento en el del copiloto, hablamos un rato, le enseno los mandos, interruptores, paneles, incluido el del mecanico. Veo que se acercan Jake y compania, asi que bajamos a saludarles, Andrew saluda al resto de la tripulacion, nos despedimos, le doy de nuevo las gracias y se va. Me vuelvo hacia los demas y me percato de que casi todos van cargados con bolsas. -Veo que habeis estado en Rodeo Drive..- -Si, habia una ropa.- Dice Rose. -A que si Haley.- Otra que va cargada de bolsas. -Si, ademas de rebajas.- -Tu que te has comprado Jake?- -Accesorios para el skateboard, lo mismo que Trixie y Spud.- -Bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos, que se hace tarde.- Subimos al avion y despegamos. El aterrizaje en Nueva York va bien. Me despido de todos mientras los depositos se llenan. Luego despego hacia Paris, en donde al aterrizar, les entrego el sistema para que lo instalen y me voy volando a Barcelona.

Capitulo 24

Era el dia 20 de novienbre. Suena mi telefono movil, lo cojo. -Si?- -Hola Victor soy Jake, tienes que venir a Nueva York deprisa, tenemos un problema.- -De que se trata?.- -Es mejor que te lo contemos todo aqui, nos reunimos en la tienda del abuelo en 50 minutos.- -De acuerdo,, alli estare.- Me transforme y sali volando hacia Nueva York. Llegue a la tienda del abuelo 10 minutos antes de lo previsto, entre y vi que ya estaban Lao Shi, Fu, Rose y Spud. Les salude y esperamos a que llegasen los demas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo hiban llegando todos, primero llego Trixie y luego fueron llegando Jake con Haley, Sun Park, Nigel Trall, Will y Jeremy, Fred. Algo muy gordo debia de estar pasando para que estuviesemos, todos los que diamos luchar. Cuando estuvimos todos, fuimos a la trastienda y nos sentamos como pudimos, ya que eramos 13 personas. Lao Shi se levanto y dijo. -Tenemos un problema, hay una nueva amenaza en el mundo magico y muy grande.- -Explicanos qual es la amenaza.- Dije yo, que estaba intrigado. -Bien, pues tenemos un poderoso mago que se ha hecho con los ingredientes para hacer un poderoso hechizo de control mental y asi poder dominar el mundo, la buena noticia es que no puede hacerlo hasta que no haya luna nueva.- -Pero si es manana!- Dice Haley. -Exacto, es por eso que debemos elaborar un buen plan de ataque, ya que es uno de los 13.- -Los 13?- Pregunta Jeremy. - Son las 13 amenazas mas grandes para el mundo magico, el cazador estaba en el puesto 4 y el dragon oscuro en el 1, hasta que lo derrotamos, ahora el mago, del cual nadie conoce su nombre y se sabe muy poco de el, se ha puesto en el puesto 1. Asi que tenemos que ponernos ahora con el plan, Fred, Victor, no hos importa quedaros en Nueva York?- -No, yo he dejado un doble chi, y tu Fred?- -Si, asi que nos podemos quedar.- -Perfecto, bien, tenemos el plano detalldo del edificio en donde planea hacer el hechizo, gracias a Spud.- En ese momento felicitamos a Spud, mientras Lao Shi extiende el plano. Al verlo exclamo. -Pero si es el edificio Hekcsburn, el que esta en Midtown!- -Lo conoces?- -Que si lo conozco? Es uno de mis rascielos favoritos de Manhattan, os podria contar unas cuantas buenas curiosidedes.- Vale, nos seran utiles el el plan. Teneis que pensar que es un mago muy peligroso y que nos atacara con su mejor arsenal de hechizos.- Entonces levante la mano. -Si Victor?- Dijo el abuelo. -Respecto a lo de los hechizos, yo he estado trabajando en un nuevo hechizo protector, vereis, se trata de un repelente de toda clase de hechizos, maleficios, etc.- -Pero eso es fantastico Victor, eres un genio, nos vas a ahorrar muchas desgracias!- Dijo Sun Park. -Ya, pero hay un problema.- Dije yo con la voz apagada. -Cual?- Pregunto Fred. -Este hechizo protege a todos menos al que lo realiza, ademas hacerlo debilita un poco.- -Entonces tengo una idea, porque no me ensenas ha hacerlo, lo haces tu primero y luego lo hago yo, asi los 2 quedaremos protegidos.- Dijo Nigell. -Seria genial, pero yo estuve 4 meses para conseguir que funcionase y controlarlo, porque si se hace tal solo un poco mal, el hechizo tiene el efecto contrario,pero tranquilos, tengo mucha practica, asi que no saldra mal.- -Eres genial Victor, pero tranquilo, con tus habilidades seguro que no te ocurre nada.- Dijo Haley. -Tienes razon, ademas hay un monton de hechizos que bloquean al instante maleficios.- Durante toda la tarde estuvimos planeando como atacariamos, las entradas al edificio, quedando en que lo mas efectivo era que cada dragon cogiese a una persona que no pudiese volar y la llevase hasta arriba de la torre en el piso 75, el ultimo, donde el mago realizaria el hechizo. Yo llevaria a Nigel, Jake a Rose, Fred a Spud, Haley a Fu, Lao Shi a Trixie, Sun Park a Will, Jeremy seria llevado por un doble chi de Jake. A las 8 nos fuimos Jake, Fred, Haley y yo a su casa a cenar y dormir. Charlamos bastante durante la cena y despues de ver una buena peli, nos fuimos a dormir.

A la manana siguiente nos levantamos temprano para ir a la tienda del abuelo a acabar de verificar el plan. Cuando estuvimos todos en la tienda del abuelo, verificamos que atacariamos a las 7 de la tarde, hora cercana en que la luna desapereceria. El plan de ataque era llegar volando hasta arriba, entrar en dentro del edificio e ir lo mas rapido posible, pero sin llamar la atencion, ya que el factor sorpresa seria muy impotante. Lo primero seria debilitarlo, mientras Trixie, Spud, Jeremy y Will van a por los ingredientes. Despues de tenerlos, lanzariamos un ataque todos juntos a la vez para eliminarlo de una vez. Asi quedaba todo dicho. Comimos fuerte para tener energias y despues empezamos a prepararnos, estudiando el plano del edificio, los cazadores cogieron armasque tenian guardadas, Nigel y yo ensayamos hechizos, etc. Lo bueno es que yo podria hacer magia en mi forma de dragon y lanzar fuego. A las 6:30 estabamos todos reunidos en la tienda del abuelo, listos para salir, pero antes tenia que hacer el hechizo protector. -Bueno, estais listos?- Dije yo. -Nosotros si y tu?- Dijo Jake. -Si, ya me he concentrado, venga haya vamos!- Saque mi varita, los demas se juntaron en un grupo compacto. -Novidium acarum totae!- -De mi varita salio un rayo que envolvio a todos durante unos segundos, hasta que se desvanecio. -Caray, ya esta? Ha sido como un cosquilleo.- Dijo Spud. -Si, ahora voy provar si ha funcionado, Jake, te importa que te lance un pequeno hechizo?- -Vale, pero que sea suave, por si acaso.- -Ok, ladeguae tulum.- De mi varita salio un rayo, pero antes de alcanzar a Jake desaparecio con un chasquido. -Genial, funciona!- -Que clase de hechizo era?- -Uno que hace que los cordones de tus zapatos se unan entre si, haciendo que te caigas.- - Bueno, en vista de que todo funciona, ya podemos irnos.- Dijo Lao transformamos en dragon los que podiamos y se nos subieron encima los que no, tal y como estaba planeado. Despegamos por el callejon trasero hacia el edificio Hekcsburn, fue un vuelo tranquilo. LLegamos a la azotea a la hora prevista. Los dragones volvimos a nuestra forma humana y junto a los demas fuimos a la puerta de la azotea que daba al interior del edificio. La abri con un conjuro y entramos. Nos dirijimos deprisa pero en silencio hacia el lugar donde el mago realizaria el hechizo, llegamos a la puerta que daba a esa sala y la abri con el mismo conjuro, pero solo un poco para ver si estaba alli y efectivamente, se veia a una persona moviendose por la sala. Me transforme en dragon y me prepare para la batalla, los demas hicieron lo mismo. -Estays preparados?- Dije. -Si, contestaron todos al unisono. Abri la puerta y entramos todos de golpe,al hacerlo, el mago se giro de golpe, quedandonos de piedra al verlo. -Es una tia!- Dijo Will. -Bueno, hablemos con propiedad, es una mujer, eh, en concreto una maga.- Dije yo.

-Que pasa, de que hos sorprendeis, que un malo debe de ser por norma un hombre?- Dijo la maga, que por cierto era bastante guapa. -Pues si que se sabia poco de ella, para ni siquiera saber que era una mujer.- -Bueno, basta ya, estoy segura de que habeis venido a detener mi plan de dominacion mundial, pero no lo conseguireis, wahaha!- -Cliche!- Dijo Spud. -A mi me parece bien que la mala sea una mujer.- Dijo Rose. -Rose, tu de parte de quien estas?- -Es verdad, lo siento, pero aunque seas una mujer, te vamos a patear el trasero de la misma forma que lo hariamos con un hombre!- -Pues adelante, haced lo que querais, os voy a derrotar!- -Vamos!- Gritamos todos a la vez y empezamos la batalla. Como estaba planeado, Trixie, Spud, Will, Jeremy se fueron disimuladamente hacia a coger los ingredientes, pero la maga advirtio eso, asi que empezo a lanzarles hechizos de toda claser para detenerlos, pero como estaban inmunizados podian ir tranquilamente. -Vaya, parece que tenemos a un buen mago que sabe de hechizos defensivos!- Dijo ella. -Gracias, pero eso es algo malo para ti.- -Si, pero seguro que no has planeado esto.- En ese momento hizo aparecer unas figuras con formas no definidas, que se dirijieron hacia ellos y estos si que podian hacerles dano de manera fisica. -Pues si que lo ahbiamos previsto.- Will, Jeremy, cubrid a Trixie y Spud!- -Si!- Entonces sacaron armas de los cazadores y empezaron a disparar contra las formas, que desgraciadamente necesitaban varios disparos para desaparecer. Poco a poco Trixie y Spud se fueron hacercando a la mesa donde estaban los ingredientes. -Vamos chicos daos prisa!- Grite yo. -Parece que tienes prisa, pero si estais protegidos contra mis hechizos, bueno, excepto tu.- Dijo la maga senalandome a mi, me que de sorprendido, habia descubierto el punto debil. -Este hechizo no protege a quien lo conjura, ademas puedes hacer que la proteccion desaparezca dejandolo fuera de juego.- -Que, Victor, eso es cierto?- Grito Jake-Si, pero no os lo dije para que no os preocupaseis.- -Pues estas listo capullo!- Dijo y en ese momento me lanzo un hechizo de ataque, el cual no me dio tiempo de esquivar, golpeandome y lanzandome contra una pared. Senti que volaba, mientras los demas gritaban mi nombre y finalmente senti el golpe de mi cabeza y en ese momento perdi el conocimiento.

Me desperte, estaba desorientado. Cuando la vista se me desemborrono descubri que estaba en una cama de una sala de un hospital, alrededor estaban Rose, el abuelo, Jake, Susan y Jonhattan. -Eh venid todos, se esta despertando!- Grito Jake. Enseguida aparecieron delante de la cama todos los que estaban luchando contra la maga, sonrientes de verme despierto. -Que ha pasado?- Pregunte. -Si, ahora te lo explicamos.- Me dijo el abuelo. Me empezo a contar que despues de que la maga descubriese tu punto debil y te dejasee inconsciente, como ella habia dicho, la proteccion dejo de funcionar. Entonces se giro hacia Trixie y Spud, que ya tenian todos los ingrredientes, para lanzarles un hechizo y dejarles fuera de combate. Pero antes de que lo hiciese, los demas se pusieron de acuerdo para lanzar un ataque conjunto. -A la de 3, 1, 2 y 3!- Los dragones lanzaron un gran chorro de fuego, mientras que Will y Jeremy lanzaron el rayo mas potente que podian con sus lanzas y Nigel le lanzaba un hechizo destructor. A la maga solo le dio tiempo de girarse antes de que el chorro combinado de todos los ataques le diese de lleno. El impacto fue tan grande que levanto una onda expansiba que los lanzo a todos hacia atras y desintegro a la maga. Asi fue como acabamos entre todos con la primera amenaza para el mundo magico.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando me dieron el alta del hospital, diciendo que solo habia sido el golpe y que no tenia secuelas, habia estado inconsciente durante una hora y media. Para celebrr la victoria hicimos una cena en casa de Jake, luego, a las 11, despues de despedirme de todos, me fui a Barcelona.

Capitulo 25

Estaba en casa, es lunes por la manana, el dia despues de la batalla contra la maga. Suena mi telefono mobil. -Hey Jake, que te cuentas?- -Te acordaras que hoy es el cumpleanos de Haley?- -Si, porque?- -Portque te queriamos invitar a la fiesta de cumpleanos que le hacemos, si no tienes que hacer algo esta tarde.- - De acuerdo, puedo ir, no tengo que hacer nada esta tarde.-

-Perfecto, la fiesta es a las 4 .- -Ok, alli estare.- Colgue el telefono y me fui enseguida a comprar un regalo para Haley.

A las 3:20 salgo de casa y llego a Nueva York a las 4 en punto. Me dirijo hasta la casa de Jake. Al llegar toco el timbre y me abre Jonthan con un gorro de fiesta en la cabeza, sin poder evitar reirme. -Pues aa ti tambien te toca ponerte uno y me paso un gorro del mismo tipo. Entro en la casa y veo que tambien han venido Trixie, Spud, Lao Shi, Fu y Sun Park. -Hola a todos!- Digo -Donde esta la nina del cumpleanos?. Pregunto. -Aqui!- Y veo aperecer a Haley con un vestido. -Feliiz cumpleanos Haley, espero que te guste el regalo que te traido.- Digo mientras la abrazo. A continuacion dejo el regalo en el monton donde estan los otros. Empezamos la fiesta, comemos, bailamos, cantamos, bebemos, etc. Luego llega la hora del pastel, se apagan las luces y Jonathan trae una tarta. Le cantamos el cumpleanos feliz y despues sopla las velas. Luego le damos los regalos, todos son geniales y el mio se trata de unas munecas, para su coleccion, que le encantan. Cuando acabamos la fiesta son las 7, ayudo a recoger, me despidos de todos y me voy a Barcelona.

Capitulo 26

Era sabado por la tarde, cuando sono mi telefono movil. -Si?- Pregunte. -Victor Vila?- -Si. Quien es?- Hola Victor, soy el consejero Andam, del consejo de dragones.- -A si, que ocurre?- -No nada malo, al contrario, veras hemos sabido que habeis derrotado a la mago que encabezaba la lista de los 13, asi que queriamos felicitaros personalmente, veras este domingo se reunen todos los dragones del mundo para una reunion en que se nombraran a los dragones que han hecho un gran trabajo en la comunidad magica, asi que si puedes venir te lo agradeceremos.- -Por supesto!- -Bien, tambien hemos invitado a todos los que participaron en la batalla, aunque no fuesen dragones, que en estas menciones entregamos una medalla, nada importante, pero asi la anos mas tarde puedes recordas tus hazanas y cuantas medallas tienes.- Vale, entonces a que hora tengo que estar en la isla de Draco?- -Teneis que estar todos aqui a las 10 de la manana, te viene bien?- -Por supuesto, nos vemos.- -Adios.- Llame a Jake para preguntarle si el tambien habia recibido la llamada del consejo, diciendome que si y que los demas tambien la habian recibido. -Bien, nos vemos manana.- Le dije a Jake. -Adios.

Por la noche me prepare para ir a la condecoracion, me puse algo formal y despegue hacia la isla de draco, ya que debido a la diferencia horaria alli ya era domingo. Al cabo de 2 horas y 15 minutos de vuelo a mach 12 llegue a la isla de Draco a la hora prevista. Al aterrizar vi que todos se dirijian al gran salon multiusos que sirve para comer, eventos, juicios, etc. Cuando entre me encontre con Jake, Fred, Rose, Lao Shi, Will, Jeremy, Spud, Haley, Trixie, Sun Park, Fu, nos fuimos a sentar todos juntos. Empezo la reunion, los consejeros subieron al escenario y Kukulcan empezo a hablar. -Bienvenidos todos de nuevo a la isla de Draco, estamos encantados de que hallays podido venir a la condecoracion anual por los meritos logrados. Este ano ha sido muy bueno, espero que el proximo siga asi, gracias a todos por el gran trabajo que realizais.- Todos aplaudimos mientras Andam se ponia delante del microfono. -Bien pues empezemos, la primera condecoracion es para, esta vez, los que han derrotado a la criatura magica mas poderosa, asi que porfavor, que suban al escenario. Lao Shi, Sun Park, Fred Nerk, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, Nigel Trall, Victor Vila, Jake Long, Haley Long, Will Anderson, Fu dog y Jeremy Stuart!-. Subimos todos al escenario en un mar de aplausos. Yo me puso rojo de verguenza, pero me gustaba ser el centro de atencion. Nos pusimos en fila mirando al publico, mientras los consejeros nos ponian las medallas en el cuello, nos sacaban unas fotos para el memorandum del consejo y les dabamos la mano. Al acabar todos apluadieron y Kukulkan nos hizo algunas preguntas. -Como lo conseguisteis?- -Uniendo nuestras fuerzas, fuimos invencibles.- Dijo Lao Shi -Genial, teneis toda la razon.- -Bueno hay alguien a quien le debemos en gran parte nuestra Victoria.- Dijo Sun Park. -Quien?- Pregunto Andam. -Victor, quien hizo un poderoso hechizo protector que nos protegia de los hechizos de la maga, sabiendo que el hechizo no le protegia a el y que al hacerlo le habia debilitado, lucho como si nada, es por ello que le estamos agradecidos.- Entonces todos empezaron a aplaudirme, haciendome ponerme mas rojo todavia. Salude al publico con verguenza y dije. -Vale ya que no es para tanto, que me da verguenza!- Y los demas rienos amistosamente.

Ya que estabamos en el escenario aprovecharon para darnos otras medallas, despues bajamos del escenario y siguieron entregando medallas a los dragones. Cuando acabaron, se pusieron las mesas, sillas cubiertos, etc; para la comida. Cuando se hubo acabado, nos sentamos, yo con mi grupo, pero vinieron a comer con nosotros mis amigos, Paola, Lucien, Andre y Jonas. Empezamos a comer, mientras, charlabamos, reiamos, comentabamos nuestras aventuras, cotilleabamos, etc. Al acabar, Kukulkan volvio a hablar. -Bueno, como es costumbre, ha llegado la hora del karaoke, ya sabeis como va, el que lo haga mejor se lleva el trofeo, quien quiere salir el primero?- Al decir esto toda la mesa se giro hacia mi. -Por que me mirais asi? No, sabeis que me da verguenza cantar delante de tanta gente!- Entonces Rose, que estaba a mi lado, me levanto el brazo y grito. -Aqui!- La gente se giro hacia mi -Ya tenemos a nuestro primer participante, que suba al escenario!- Dijo Kukulkan. Y chille mientras me empujaban hacia el escenario. -No quiero, que vaya Lao Shi, que aqui todos sabemos que es un discotequero!- Al oir esto todos se rieron y Lao Shi tambien se puso rojo. Finalmente llegue al escenario, me puse delante del microfono y dije. -Rose, luego te vas a enterar.- Todos se rieron. -Que sepais que ella hace concursos conmigo, asi consejero Kukulkan, despues de mi le toco a ella.- -De acuerdo, ahora mientras encendemos el proyector y el singstar, ve eligiendo la cancion que quieres.- Si, utilizanban el singstar, que para mi es karaoke perfecto. Detras de mi se encendio una imagen, proyectada por el proyector. -Vale, ya tengo la cancion, ELO, Mister Blue Sky.- Dije. -Wow, buena eleccion, me encanta!- Dijo Andam. Entonces seleccionaron la cancion y empezo a sonar. "Sun is shinning in the sky, there isn't a cloud in the sky..." Cante perfectamente la cancion, era una de is favoritas. Cuando acabe, vi que habia conseguido 9250 puntos, una puntuacion altisima. La gente empezo a aplaudir, incluyendo los consejeros y empezaron a gritar. -Otra, otra, otra!- Puedo cantar otra vez?- Pregunte a Kukulkan. -Por supuesto, el publico quiere mas.- -Vale, entonces por favor poner Mamma mia.- -Vale, veo que quereis otra asi que lo hare, espero que os guste, es un classico!- El publico aplaudio y silbo. La cancion empezo a sonar y enseguida todos supieron de cual se trataba. Empezaron a cantar todos juntos mamma mia. Al acabar todos estallaron en aplausos, habia conseguido 9625 puntos, mi record. Me baje del escenario y me fui a mi sitio. -Lo has hecho genial Victor!- Dijo Rose. -Si.- Dijeron los demas al unisono. -Bueno, ahora me toca a mi.- Dijo Rose.- -Suerte le dijo Jake y le dio un beso en la boca. Todos dijimos. -UUUHHHH!- Al llegar al escenario Rose eligio la cancion y la musica de Coldplay, viva la vida empezo a sonar. Era una de las canciones favoritas de Rose. Cuando acabo, el publico estallo en aplausos y silbidos. Habia conseguido una puntuacion de 9520. Bajo del escenario y la felicitamos. Ahora que habiamos roto el hielo de la verguenza escenica la gente empezo a querar cantar, estubimos 2 horas escuchando a gente cantar, algunos lo hacian genial, otros bien y luego habia los que lo hacian regular o mal, algunos a posta para hechar unas risas. Nosotros obligamos a subir al abuelo al escenario y canto una cancion discotequera de su epoca, lo hizo francamente bien. Llego la hora de los premios, Andam se dirijio a todos. -Bien, ya tenemos a los ganadores, en primer lugar tenemos a Victor Vila, en segundo lugar a Leonard Blosom, (el dragon ingles, que habia conseguido una puntuacion de 9570, cantando alucinantemente bien Animals, house of the rissing sun, ya que es una cancion conplicada) y en tercer lugar a Rose Smith.- El publico nos dio un fuerto aplauso mientras nos daban los trofeos y nos hacian una foto para el memorandun del consejo del dragon. Cuando todo acabo eran las 4, salimos al exterior y charle con algunos dragones, incluido el ingles. -Oye, cantas genial y la cancion fantastica, es una de mis favoritas!- -Gracias, tu lo has hecho mejor, el ano que viene la revancha?- -Por supuesto!- Y le di la mano. Despues me reuni con mis amigos. -Bueno chicos, se me hace tarde, tengo que irme, me muero de ganas de repetir esto.- Me depedi de todos y despegue hacia Barcelona.

Capitulo 27

Era sabado por la manana, yo estaba aburrido viendo la tele, en ese momento sono mi telefono mobil. -Hola Jake que te cuentas?- -Hola, bueno, te llamaba para saber si hacias algo esta tarde?- -No, es mas me estoy aburriendo como una ostra, que propones?- -Bueno, el plan para hoy era tomar algo en mi casa mientras charlamos y qquzas luego hacerun concurso de karaoque, Rose quiere la revancha por la derrota en la isla de Draco.- -Me parece un plan genial. A que hora debo estar en tu casa?- -A las 2 te viene bien?- -Perfecto, pues alli estare!- -Nos vemos!- Colgue.

A la 1 y 40 despegue de Barcelona, 35 minutos despues vi aparecer la silueta de Nueva York en el horizonte, pero lo que tambien vi aparecer fue unas horribles negras nubes que se dirijian hacia NY. Cuando llegue a casa de Jake habia empezado una suave lluvia que empezo a empeorar y el viento empezaba a ser bastante fuerte. Llame a la puerrta y enseguida me abrio Jake. -Menuda tormenta se avecina.- Dijo mirando hacia fuera.- -Si, eso parece, espero que se haya terminado para cuando me tenga que ir a casa.- Pase al salon y vi que ya estaban Haley,Spud, Trixie y Rose. -Hola a todos! Rose, me parece que tu y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente.- -Adelante, usa tu mejor arma.- -De acuerdo, tu lo has querido, Mika, relax take it easy.- -No seras capaz.- -Si.- -Pues yo cantare Kate Perry hot and cold.- -Vaya, parece que quires pelea.- Nos mirames fijamente y estallamos a carcajadas. Encendimos la playstation, conectamos los micros y cantamos. Al final gano Rose por muy poco. Lugo jugamos todos contra todos, por equipos, etc. Cuando nos cansamos empezamos a charlar, mientras se oian los truenos y la lluvia golpeaba en los cristales con fuerza. Susan trajo merienda y jugamos a algunos juegos de mesa. A las 6 llego la hora de irme, me despedi de todos, pero cuando abri la puerta vi que Manhattan estaba en el centro de una tormenta perfecta, llovia a cantaros y el viento soplaba de con una fuerza increible. -Me prece que no podras ir a casa Victor.- -Dijo Haley. -Dejame provar.- Me transforme y despegue, levante el vuelo, intentando contrarestar la fuerza del viento con mis alas, pero lo unico que consegui moviendo mis alas lo mas deprisa que podia, fue avanzar unos metros antes de cansarme, al hacerlo, el viento se me llevo, haciendome estrellarme contra una farola, golpeandome el vientre. Volvi a mi forma humana y me meti en la casa de Jake mientras me sujetaba el vientre dolorido. -Estas bien?- Pregunto Jake. Le puse una mirada seria. -Lo siento, pregunta estandard.- Dijo. -Pero gracias por preocuparte, bueno, que hago ahora? Suerte que he dejado un doble chi en Barcelona.- -Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir.- -En serio?- -Si, no hay problema, mis padres lo entenderan.- -Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir.- Dijo Trixie, senalando a Rose y Spud. -Vale, id con cuidado, que sopla un viento muy fuete.- Dijo Jake. -Eso es lo bueno, que sopla en la direccion que debemos tomar para ir nuestras casas, asi que iremos en skateboard a vela.- -Y tu Rose?- -Tranquilo Jake yo tambien vivo en la misma direccion.- -Vale, pero ves con cuidado amor.- -No te preocupes, recuerda que fui una cazadora.- Y le dio un largo beso en la boca a Jake. Se despidieron los 3 y se fueron, vimos como se alejaban, lo malo es que la lluvia era tambien fuerte, pero nada que no pudiese resolver un buen bano caliente. Entremos dentro y jugamos con la playstation hasta las 8, hora en la que cenamos. Charlamos animadamente durante la cena, que otra vez habia sido un exito culinario de Susan, luego ayudamos a recoger y vimos una pelicula hasta las 10:30. Me fui a duchar, me puse el pijama que me habia prestado Jake, di las buenas noches a todos y me fui a dormir al cuarto de invitados.

Me desperte a las 9 por el ruido provocado por Haley y Jake al correr por el pasillo para llegar antes al lavabo. Me vesti y baje a desayunar. Cuando estubimos todos en la mesa empezamos el desayuno. Al principio estubimos callados, pero a medida que comimos empezamos a charlar. Al acabar de desayunar y recoger, les dije. -Bueno, muchisimas gracias por dejarme quedar esta noche, me lo he pasado genial, pero me tengo que ir.- -Victor, ya sabes que ha sido un placer.- Dijo Susan. Me despedi de todos y abri la puerta de la calle, afortunadamente la tormenta se habia acabado y es su lugar habia un cielo azul y un sol radiante. Me despedi de todos otra vez y les di las gracias por todo. A continuacion me transforme en dragon y despegue hacia Barcelona.

Capitulo 28

Era el 15 de diciembre, mi cumpleanos. Durante todo el dia estube recibiendo felicitaciones vervales y escritas por facebook. Este ano no tube fiesta de cumpleanos, ya que la mayoria de mi familia no podia venir, por trabajo, examenes, etc y no habia tiempo para preparar la fiesta. Aun asi mi madre me llevo a un mejicano a cenar, mi hermano estaba estudiaba en Madrid, pero no era lo mismo que una buena fiesta de cumplenos. Afortunadamente todos se habian acordado de felicitarme.

Al dia siguiente en el cole, estaba en el recreo del mediodia cuando sono mi telefono mobil. -Hola Jake, que tal?- -Muy bien, por cierto felicidades.- -Gracias, pero ya me lo dijiste ayer por facebook, pero es mejor oirlo.- -Que tal ayer, tuviste fiesta?- -No todo el mundo estaba demasiado atareado.- -Vaya, lo siento.- -No impota.- -Bueno te llamaba para ver si querias venir esta tarde a mi casa para hacer una merienda en tu honor, nada grande, los amigos de siempre.- -En serio? Muchas gracias, soys los mejores!- -No te emociones, que no sera gran cosa.- -Pero almenos os molestais, por cierto, a que hora tengo que estar alli?.- -Tienes que salir de Barcelona a las 8 y media para llegar aqui a las 3 de la tarde.- -Vale, pues alli estare y gracias por todo.- -De nada Victor.- Colgue y me puse conteto, aunque no fuese nada mas que una merienda entre amigos, se habian esforzado por mi.

A la hora acordada sali de Barcelona y llegue a Nueva York a las 3 y 5 hora local. Me transforme a mi forma humana y me diriji al portal de casa de Jake. Llame y me abrio Haley.- -Hola Victor, felicidades.- -Gracias Haley.- Y le di un abrazo. -Donde estan los demas?- Pregunte al ver que no habia nadie y las luces estaban apagadas. -Han ido a comprar patatas fritas, enseguida volveran, mientras pasamos al salon.- -Si, la verdad es que vuestro salon es muy comodo.- Entramos en el oscuro salon. Entonces de golpe se encendieron las luces y un monton de gente salio de golpe de donde habian estado escondidos gritando todos a la vez. -SORPRESA!- Me quede de piedra, me costo unos segundos reaccionar, pero cuando sali de mi trance no pudo aguantarme y dije. -Oh dios mio, una fiesta sorpresa para mi, muchisimas gracias!- Entonces vi que habian un monton de amigos: Jake, Haley, Trixie, Jonathan, Susan, Fu, Lao Shi, Spud, Rose, Fred Nerk, Jeremy, Will, Sun, Nigell y una persona que era igual que Rose, quien supuse que era la hermana gemela de Rose. Todos me sonreian. La musica empezo a sonar y todos vinieron a felicitarme, ya que 16 anos no se cumplen cada dia. Empezamos la fiesta, bailamos, comimos, bebimos, etc. -En un momento de la fiesta le pregunte a Jake quien era la chica que era igual que Rose. Jake me confirmo que era la hermana gemela de Rose, se llamaba Lily. -Por que nunca antes la habia visto Jake?- Pregunte. -Porque la mayoria de cosas que hemos hecho todos juntos eran asuntos magicos, ella no sabe nada de la existencia de criaturas magicas, Rose no le ha contado nada, cree que le afectaria demasiado. Y cuando no lo eran, ella no podia venir, estaba ocupada.- -Asi que es por eso que nunca habia concidido con nosotros.- -Exacto.- Seguimos con la fiesta, hicimos un concurso de karaoke y otro de baile. En el de baile me toco bailar primero con Sun Park, me dio algo de verguenza, pero lo hicimos bastante bien. Los demas se rieron y Jake solto un silbido. -Jake callate!- Dije riendome. Luego en la segunda ronda me toco bailar con Lily. Cuando la musica sono empezamos a bailar por el salon. Yo tenia mucha verguenza de bailar con ella. -Bailas bastante bien.- Dijo ella. -Gracias, tu en cambio lo haces genial.- Le dije. Los 2 levantamos la vista y nos quedamos mirandonos fijamente unos segundos, hasta que la musica paro y nos separamos. -Hey chicos, habeis bailado genial!- Dijo Susan. Los 2 sonreimos, senti algo extrano en el pecho, una sensacion extrana.

Llego la hora del pastel y se apagaron las luces. Susan vino con el pastel, el cual tenia 16 velas que resplandecian en la oscuridad. Empezaron a cantar cumpleanos feliz. Cuando acabaron, pedi un deseo y sople las velas y todos aplaudieron. Se encendieron las luces y empezamos a repartir el pastel, el cual estaba buenisimo. Luego llego la hora de dar los regalos, todos me gustaron muchisimo. Despues dije unas palabras de agradecimiento. -Bueno, que puedo decir, lo primero, muchisima gracias a todos, se que todos habeis colaborado y solo puedo decir que ha sido la mejor fiesta de cumpleanos de mi vida, vosotros soys como mi segunda familia, en serio muchas gracias!- Los demas aplaudieron y yo me puse rojo. Seguimos disfrutando de la fiesta, hasta que se me empezo a hacer tarde. Todos ayudamos a recoger. Cuando acabamos volvi a darles a todos las gracias, me despedi, me transforme y despegue hacia Barcelona. Durante el vuelo de regreso a casa estuve pensando en Lily, no estaba seguro de si senti algo por ella, y si ella sentia algo por mi. Ademas, no sabia si tenia novio, pero eso tenia solucion. Le envie una solicitud de amistad en facebook. Al cabo de un dia me hacepto como amigo en facebook y pude ver su cuenta. Mire en su estado sentimental y vi que ponia "soltera", por si acaso mire sus fotos, pero no vi indicios de que tuviese novio. Ahora que sabia esto podia ver si eramos compatibles, la proxima vez que coincidiesemos charlaria con ella para ver que le gustaba, aficiones, etc.

Capitulo 29

Habian llegado las vacaciones de invierno y con ellas la navidad. El 24, como es tradicion en mi familia celebramos la cena de nochebuena, que este ano tocaba en mi casa, despues de cenar repartimos los regalos, que gustaron a todos. Fue genial. Al dia siguiente por la manana estaba ganduleando en mi cama, de golpe algo me saco de mi aburrimiento, mi mobil empezo a sonar. Lo cogi y dije. -Hola Jake, feliz navidad!- -Feliz navidad a ti tambien Victor! Te llamaba para ver si te querias venir esta manana a Nueva York para celebrar algunas tradiciones con nosotros, ya sabes, ir a cantar, ir al Rockefeller Center a ver el arbol de navidad, encontrarnos con las demas familias y compartir el espiritu navideno.- -Vale, me apetece mucho, aqui no tenemos estas tradiciones, por lo que puedo venir, que hora me he de pasar por tu casa?- -A las 9:30 hora local.- -Perfecto, alli estare, nos vemos!- -Hasta luego.- Colgue el mobil y volvi a gandulear en mi cama.

A Las 2 en Barcelona me abrigue bien y prepare la bolsa con los regalos para todos, me puse algo navideno, deje un doble chi y sali volando hacia Nueva York. Llegue a casa de Jake justo a la hora indicada, llame al timbre y me abrio Jonathan vestido con un jersey en el cual habia un reno y el la cabeza llevaba unos cuernos de reno que se llevaban como una diadema. Al ver que me estaba aguantando la risa me dijo. -Tu tambien vas a tener que llevar esto.- Al decir esto me entro la risa, mientras le decia. -De acuerdo, es una de vuestras tradiciones, lo hare encantado.- Entramos dentro de la casa y vi que los demas estaban en el salon, tambien llevaban las mismas cosas. Jonathan me trajo el jersey y los cuernos y me los puse. -Que tal? Navidad a tope!- Los demas se rieron porque estaba haciendo poses. -Venga, poneros todos juntos, que vamos a hacer la foto!- Nos juntamos todos mientras Jonathan ponia el disparador automatico. Cuando lo hizo vino corriendo y se puso entre nosotros. -Decid patata!- Djo. -Patata!- El disparador salto y nos hizo la foto. -Bien, ha quedado perfecta.- Comento Susan. -Entonces ya podemos irnos al Rockefeller Center, hemos quedado con todos alli.- Salimos y fuimos pasendo hasta finalmente llegar alli, no fuimos en coche debido al tremendo trafico navideno. Al llegar buscamos a los demas. Despues de 5 minutos los encontramos. Estaban todos, Trixie y su familia, Spud y su familia, Rose y con su familia y con Lily, el abuelo, Fu y Sun Park tambien estaban alli. Nos saludamos todos. Entonces vimos como las luces del arbol se encendian y una musica navidena empezo a sonar. -Eh Victor, es una tradicion nuestra bailar esta cancion aqui. -Dijo Jonathan. Entonces vi como todos empezaban a bailar al ritmo de la musica, entonces yo tambien me puse a bailar, dando la casualidad que al cogernos de las manos yo se la cogi a Lily. Al ver esto me puse rojo, levante la mirada y vi que Lily tambien se habia puesto roja, aunque no sabia si de verguenza o del frio, yo solo pude soltar una sonrisa, a la cual ella correspondio.

Mas tarde... Al acabar de bailar, todos nos habiamos ido a un centro comercial y nos habiamos sentado en una cafeteria a tomar chocolate caliente para quitarnos el frio de encima. Todos estaban hablando con los demas, excepto Lily y yo, que estabamos callados, sentados uno al lado de otro. Decidi romper el hielo. -Ha sido divertido lo de bailar y eso, eh?- -Si, me lo he pasado bien, me encanta la navidad, sobretodo si todo esta nevado.- -A mi tambien, que te gusta hacer, ya sabes, aficiones, gustos, etc.- Entonces empezamos a charlar sobre nosotros, resultando que descubrimos que nos gustaba el mismo tipo de musica, comidas, lugares. peliculas,etc. Y tambien que odiamos las mismas cosas, como la gente que hace ruido al masticar, los DJ, los que ponen la musica alta, las colas y los que las hacen mas largas, etc. Era como si fuesemos almas gemelas. Cuando acabamos de tomar el chocolate salimos del centro comercial. Luego toco separarnos, los Long y los Carter hacia un lado y los Smith y la familia de Spud hacia el otro. Nos despedimos de todos, cuando fui a despedirme de Lily dije. -Bueno, me lo he pasado genial, espero volver a verte pronto.- -Yo tambien Victor.- Nos sonreimos y nos separamos. Llegamos a casa de los Long, les di las gracias por todo, les desee feliz navidad y despegue hacia casa. Durante el vuelo de regreso estaba seguro de algo, me gustaba Lily. Ahora me tocaba preguntarme si ella me correspondia o solo eramos amigos, la verdad es que coincidiamos en muchas cosas.

Capítulo 32

El día anterior de que esto ocurriera, Jake me había llamado, preguntándome si me apetecía acompañar a Rose y Lily de rebajas, yo dije que si (Lily me "caía muy bien"), aunque Jake me advirtió que se volverían locas en las rebajas y yo le dije que me sería divertido de ver, también le pregunté por qué no podíamos decirla Lily la existencia del mundo mágico y él me dijo que era más seguro que no lo supiera.

Al día siguiente hice un doble de mí y yo me fui a Nueva York. Al llegar fuimos a buscar a las chicas, estaban algo nerviosas, después nos dirigimos a una serie de innumerables centros comerciales y tiendas, lo que me contó Jake era verdad, al entrar en una tienda a Rose y a Lily se les cambiaba la cara y se le lanzaban a los montones re ropa y complementos y como no Jake y yo detrás. A las 7 de la tarde íbamos supercargados de ropa, bonita eso sí, para ahorrar tiempo en el camino de vuelta a casa Jake decidió tomar un atajo a través de una serie de callejones lúgubres. -Jake, espero que sepas lo que haces.- Dije. -Tranquilo Víctor, este atajo lo suelo coger a menudo.- De golpe y de la nada aparecieron un grupo de trasgos, estos nos rodearon. -¿Con que lo coges a menudo, eh Jake?, no me extraña que nos hayan rodeado.- Dije. -Habrá que luchar.- Dijo Jake. De golpe me acordé de Lily, ella no sabía nada de esto y dije. -Jake que está Lily aquí.- -Bueno, da igual que lo descubra, ya lo arreglaremos después.- -¡Hacer daño a dragones!- Dijo uno de los trasgos. -¡Adelante dragón!- Dijimos al unísono y la batalla comenzó, Rose también se lanzó al ataque, al cabo de 4 minutos ya habíamos hecho huir a los trasgos, en la lucha me fijé en Lily, que le había soltado un puñetazo a un trasgo. -Mira que son pesados los trasgos.- Dijo Jake y yo dije. -Sí, te doy la ra…- -¡Alto ahí!, ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí, quienes o que eran esos y sobretodo que erais vosotros?, contádmelo ahora mismo.- Dijo exaltada Lily. Yo dije -En primer lugar cálmate Lily y en segundo lugar debes prometernos que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a tu familia. ¿De acuerdo?- -Lo prometo. -Entonces empezamos a contarle todo, la existencia de un mundo mágico, todas las criaturas mágicas existentes, que los dragones somos sus protectores, las aventuras que hemos pasado, la historia de Rose (eso tardó en digerirlo un rato) y muchas cosas más. Lily se lo tomó muy bien al final, le pareció genial que fuéramos como los superhéroes del mundo mágico. -Ahora que lo sabes todo, podremos vernos cada noche en sueños gracias a los fetiches de los sueños.- Al llegar a casa de Rose y Lily le pidió a Jake ya Rose si nos podían dejar a solas, ellos se echaron una mirada cómplice y se fueron a dentro. De golpe ¡Plas!, Lily me soltó un bofetón en la cara. -¿Por qué?- Dije dolorido. -Esto es por no haberme dicho antes tu secreto.- -Te lo puedo explicar, verás…- -Y esto es porque te quiero.- ¡Muach!, Lily me soltó un beso en los labios, al principio me sorprendió, pero luego empezamos a besarnos dulcemente, ya estaba claro, éramos novios. -¿Que te ha parecido?- -¡Fantástico!- -No me importa lo que seas, siempre te querré.- -Por cierto, menudo puñetazo les diste al trasgo- -Gracias, hago clases de taekwondo.- -Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a casa volando, literalmente, pero esta noche nos vemos en sueños, ¿De acuerdo?- -Te estaré esperando amor mío.- Dijo Lily. Me transformé y volví a Barcelona. Así fue como empezó la relación de amor entre Lily y yo.

Capítulo 33

Era el sábado de la semana siguiente, yo había llamado el jueves a Lily para pedirle salir y ella había aceptado, el sábado después de comer. Llamé a su casa y ella bajó. -¿Adonde te apetece ir dragoncito mío?- -Me gusta que me llames así, bueno, ¿te apetece dar un paseo por Central Park y luego vamos al bazar del mago?- -Vale, me apetece ver como es.-

Durante media tarde paseamos por Central Park, después fuimos al bazar del mago, que como es natural, la primera vez que uno va se queda impresionado de todas las cosas mágicas que ve, allí merendamos en una cafetería muy agradable, así que acabamos decidí darle una sorpresa, le dije. -¿Confías en mí?- -Si, ¿Por qué?- -Ahora veras, te va a gustar.- Me transformé en dragón y le dije. -No te asustes y agárrate bien a mí.- La cogí entre mis brazos y levanté el vuelo y empecé a ganar altura, me fijé en que Lily tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando llegamos al lugar le dije. -Ya puedes abrir los ojos.- -¡No, tengo miedo!- -Dijiste que confiarías en mi.- -Está bien, ¡oohh, es precioso!- Lo que vio Lily fue toda Nueva York de noche a una altura de 500 metros, era algo maravilloso. -Gracias, Víctor.- -Tú te lo mereces cariño.- Estuvimos 5 minutos contemplando la vista, con Lily cogida entre mis brazos, hasta que Lily me dijo. -Víctor, ¿podemos bajar? Empiezo a tener frio.- -Si, ¿Te apetece que haga un picado? Es muy divertido.- -Vale, confío en ti, pero luego quiero que me des un paseo tranquilo hasta mi casa.- -Como quieras amor, agárrate fuerte, ¡Allá vamos!- De golpe me lancé en picado hacia abajo, Lily chilló al principio, pero luego se tranquilizó, finalmente volé tranquilamente hacia su casa, al llegar me dijo.- -¡Ha sido divertidísimo!, ¿Lo volveremos a hacer?- -Claro, cuando tú quieras amor.- -Gracias Víctor por todo.- - El placer ha sido mío.- -Una pregunta, ¿te pueden detectar los radares de los aeropuertos?- -No, por la forma que tengo no pueden, soy el dragón invisible, pero si utilizan uno de calor sí, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós amor mío.- -Adiós, te quiero, dragoncito mío.- Entonces levanté el vuelo y me fui. Que maravillosa es Lily, pensé.

Capítulo 34

Era el día 6 de febrero cuando Susan me llamó para invitarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jake, yo obviamente acepté, yo ya tenía su regalo. Al día siguiente llegué volando a Manhattan a las 4 de la tarde, llamé a la puerta, me abrió Jake. -¡Feliz cumpleaños Jake!- -Gracias Víctor, me alegro de que hallas venido, ven, ya estamos todos, incluida Lily ¡Je je!- -Jake, lo mismo te podría decir de tu y Rose.- -Tienes razón.- -Hola a todos, ¿Dónde dejo el regalo?- -Allí, en esa mesa.- Me dijo Susan. Lo dejé y entonces 2 manos me taparon los ojos. -¿Quién soy?- -Haber veamos, con esas manos tan feas solo puedes ser Lily ¡Ay!- Lily me había soltado un pellizco. -Era broma amor, sabes que me encantan tus manos.- -Está bien te has salvado.- Entonces nos besamos. Cuando acabamos vimos que los demás nos estaban mirando curiosos y alegres. -¿Qué estáis mirando? Ni que no hubieseis visto a una pareja besándose. Dije, entonces dice Trixie. -Ya pero tu antes eras un lobo solitario, volabas solo.- -Si pero la gente cambia ¡Ja, ja! ¡Venga, empecemos la fiesta!- Y dicho y hecho empezamos a bailar, a comer y a beber, nos lo pasamos en grande. Finalmente llegó la hora del pastel, se apagaron las luces y entraron los padres de Jake con un pastel, que tenia 16 velas, le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz y el sopló las velas, pidiendo un deseo. Luego empezamos a darle los regalos, todos le encantaron, después le tocó el turno al mío, lo abrió y me dijo -¡Caray que bonito Víctor, gracias! ¿Pero para qué sirve?- Lo que le había regalado era una cosa muy extraña, que yo mismo había fabricado, el aparato tenia forma de bolígrafo grueso, metálico, con un cristal de cuarzo en el extremo. -Es un acumulador eléctrico, Jake, puede absorber energía eléctrica y después liberarla apuntando con el cristal a donde tú quieras, mira, funciona así. -Apunté a una bombilla. -Aprietas a este botón y absorberás la energía.- Apreté el botón y la bombilla se apagó. -Ahora tengo su electricidad, para liberarla solo tienes que quitar el seguro, para no electrocutarte si lo llevas en el bolsillo y apretar el mismo botón. Lo hice, apuntándome a mí y recibí una pequeña descarga. -¡Que haces Víctor!- -Te acabo de enseñar uno de sus usos, la defensa, puede almacenar la energía de 2 rayos que es una pasada, está equipado con una potente luz, además su diseño mola.- -Víctor es genial, lo utilizaré con cuidado.- El resto de la fiesta continuó alegre y divertida, bailé con Lily, hable con todos, etc. Después le pregunté Jake una cosa -¿Oye Jake, ahora que tienes 16, te vas a sacar el carnet de coche?- -Pues sí, ya me he matriculado en la academia, ¿Vendrás a mis pruebas prácticas?- -Claro que si, a ver como conduces, porque aquella vez que fuiste mayor por un día por culpa del ademetrus, que te succionó la juventud, fuiste un peligro urbano.- -Bueno, sí, pero esta vez voy a estudiar. Al final la fiesta acabó a las 8 de la tarde, agradecí la fiesta a Jake y sus padres, me despedí de todos y me fui volando a Barcelona, donde había dejado un doble.

Capítulo 35

Ya en el capítulo anterior, Jake me invito a acompañarle a sus pruebas prácticas para sacarse el carnet de conducir. Yo acudí el sábado 5 de marzo, su primera prueba, al departamento general de tráfico de Manhattan. Al llegar vi Jake, Rose y Lily, esperándome junto a su instructor. -Hola a todos.- Dije. -Venga, suban al coche por favor, tenemos que cumplir un horario, usted esté tranquilo Sr. Long, es su primera vez.- Subimos al coche, Lily y yo nos sentamos juntos, Jake, antes de arrancar, hizo las comprobaciones típicas, ajustar espejos retrovisores, ponerse el cinturón, etc, después arrancó, puso la marcha, le costó un poco y empezamos a movernos. El instructor le iba haciendo correcciones e indicándole lo que debía hacer en cada caso. -Vas muy bien Jake, ten en cuenta que es más fácil que pilotar.- Le dijo rose. -¿Usted puede pilotar aviones Sr. Long?- Le preguntó el instructor. -Sí, estoy capacitado para pilotar cualquier avión, tengo la licencia, aunque no puedo trabajar en eso hasta los 18, mi novia también, me enseño el.- Dijo él señalándome a mí. -Caray, es impresionante, bueno continuemos con las prácticas.

El resto del trayecto fue regular, debido a varios sustos, frenazos, bocinazos de otros conductores, aun así, Jake consiguió aprobar justillo. Para celebrarlo, fuimos a merendar a un Starbuks, donde disfrutamos hablando, Jake dijo que si todo iba bien, en un mes y medio tendría el carnet de conducir y yo dije. -Hombre, para Nueva York no te será muy útil, con el tráfico que hay y además, vas mucho más rápido volando.- Dije. -Sí, pero sí de mayor tengo hijos, necesito llevar equipaje, llevar carga, entre otros, me será muy útil, además puedo fardar.- Cuando acabamos, le di un beso a Lily y les dije que me tenía que volver a Barcelona, así que despegué y me fui a casa.

Capítulo 36

Era la tarde del jueves 17 cuando Jake me llamó. -Hola Jake, ¿Qué te cuentas?- -Hola Víctor, ¿Tu sabes qué día es el 21 de marzo?- -Si, el cumpleaños de tu madre.- -Veo que nos tienes memorizados, bien, pues como es su cumpleaños, queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, una fantástica, ¿Te apuntas?, tendrás que ayudarnos, pero será genial.- -Vale, me apunto, Susan se lo merece.- -Ok, pues ven mañana, haremos una reunión para explicar el plan a todos.- -Vale, me muero de ganas.-

Al día siguiente, al salir del cole, me fui a Nueva York, llegué allí a las 3 de la tarde. Llamé a la puerta de la casa de Jake, me abrió. -Pasa al salón, ya estamos todos.- Efectivamente, estaban: Jake, Trixie, Spud, Rose, Fu, Lily, Jonathan, Lao Shi y Haley. -Bien, empecemos esta reunión, se trata de hacer una fiesta sorpresa a mama, ahora vamos a distribuir los cargos, Víctor y Lily se encargarán de ir a comprar todo lo que necesitamos, al igual que Rose y Yo, nos repartiremos las cosas. Trixie y Spud se encargarán de la decoración, Haley y papá de la cocina y mi abuelo de invitar a la gente, ¿Todo el mundo de acuerdo?- -Si.- Contestamos todos. -Pues manos a la obra.

Jonathan nos dio el dinero necesario para comprar las cosas que necesitábamos. -Oye Lily, y si me transformo en dragón, así iremos más rápido.- -Vale, me encanta volar contigo, dragoncito mío.- -Oye Rose, deberíamos hacer lo mismo.- -Si, ganaríamos mucho tiempo amor.- Nos transformamos en dragones, Lily antes de subirse a mi me dio un beso en la boca. -¿No te importa que sea dragón para besarme, verdad?- -Claro que no, eres atractivo de las dos maneras.- Entonces Jake le preguntó a Rose. -¿A ti te importa darme besos cuando estoy transformado en dragón?- -Te lo demostraré.- Y Rose le dio un beso en la boca a Jake. -Bueno Lily, agárrate fuerte, va a ser un despegue pronunciado.- -Vale Víctor, ¡pero no te pases con los giros, que nos conocemos!- -¡Lo mismo digo Jake!- -Si, mi comandante.- Entonces Jake y yo nos reímos y despegamos en direcciones opuestas. Lily y yo fuimos a distintas tiendas, nos lo pasamos muy bien comprando, en un vuelo nos llegamos a cruzar con Jake y Rose, que iban hacia otras tiendas. A la vuelta íbamos muy cargados, pero felices de haber pasado tiempo juntos, de haber volado y divertido juntos. Al llegar entramos en la casa y escondimos todo en un lugar establecido, para que Susan no descubriera el pastel, literalmente. Justo cuando habíamos acabado llegaron Jake y Rose e hicieron lo mismo que nosotros. - Bueno, gracias a todos por habernos ayudado, Víctor, ¿podrás venir el lunes a ayudarnos?- -Por supuesto, será un día duro.-Vale, gracias.- -Oye Jake, ¿Cuánto te queda para sacarte el carnet de conducir?- -Dos meses, si apruebo los exámenes.- -Pues suerte.- Me despedí de todo el mundo y volé hacia Barcelona.

Llegó el lunes y como habíamos quedado, yo fui a ayudar a casa de Jake antes de la fiesta sorpresa para su madre, Susan. Llegué a las tres de la tarde, al entrar me encontré a Susan preparándose para salir con Haley.-Feliz cumpleaños Susan.- -Hola Víctor, gracias, yo me voy con Haley a ver una película al cine, Jake está arriba en su habitación.- -Adiós.- Enseguida lo comprendí era la maniobra de distracción. De golpe Jake apareció por las escaleras. -¿Se ha ido?- -Si, ¿Cuántas horas tenemos?- -Tres y media, después de la peli Haley la intentará de convencerla de ir a comprar algo para el cole, nos llamará en caso de adelante, bueno, manos a la obra.- Entonces llamaron a la puerta, eran Trixie, Rose Spud, Lao Shi, Lily y Fu, estaban esperando a que Susan se fuera. Nos pusimos todos manos a la obra, Jake, Lily, Rose y Spud se pusieron con la decoración, Trixie, Jonathan y yo nos pusimos a cocinar y llevar la comida al salón y Lao Shi empezó a llamar a los invitados para que vinieran a partir de las seis menos cuarto.

A las cinco y media ya estaba todo preparado para la fiesta, los adornos, la comida, etc. A las seis menos cuarto empezaron a llegar los invitados. La hora de llegada de Susan se estaba acercando, entonces, a las seis y cuarto Haley nos envió un mensaje en el que ponía que llegarían en 5 minutos. Nos pusimos frenéticos, los invitados se escondieron, iban todos con un gorrito en la cabeza, apagamos las luces del recibidor y el salón. Entonces se oyeron el ruido de llaves, la puerta se abrió y entró Susan con Haley. -¿Hola, chicos estáis ahí?- Entraron en el salón, Jake encendió la luz y… -¡Sorpresa!- Todo el mundo salió de su escondite para ir a felicitarla, Susan estaba emocionada. -Oh dios mío, ¿habéis hecho todo esto para mí?, es maravilloso.- -Si mamá, tú te lo mereces.- Dijo Jake. -Gracias a todos por haberme hecho esta espectacular fiesta.-

Entonces empezamos la fiesta, la música sonó y empezamos a bailar, luego trajimos la tarta de cumpleaños, la había hecho yo, le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz, Susan sopló las velas, pidiendo un deseo y todos aplaudimos. Después empezamos a darle los regalos, el mío era un día en un spa. Luego bailamos, comimos, bebimos y finalmente Susan dio un discurso de agradecimiento a todos por haberle hecho esta fiesta sorpresa. Estaba muy emocionada, hasta soltó alguna lagrimita. Después de la fiesta, que acabó a las diez de la noche, ayudé a recoger y después volví a Barcelona, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a Lily.

Capítulo 37

¡Ring, ring! Suena el teléfono, lo cojo. -¿Si?- -Hola Víctor, soy Fred.- -Ha, hola, ¿Qué tal?- -Bien, te llamaba para invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, es este lunes 18, a las cinco de la tarde.- -Oh, muchas gracias Fred, allí estaré.

El día de la fiesta, quedé en Nueva York con Jake para hacer el recorrido hasta Sídney, en Australia. Tras una hora y tres cuartos llegamos, aunque nos costó encontrar su casa, ya que era la primera vez que íbamos, porque Fred siempre quedaba con nosotros en Nueva York o en otros lugares. Finalmente, después de casi ser atropellados por un avión que acababa de despegar, llegamos a su casa. Era un piso en el centro de Sídney. Llamamos al timbre y nos abrió un hombre, -Ah hola, vosotros debéis de ser Víctor y Jake, yo soy el padre de Fred, pasad, os estábamos esperando. Al pasar me quedé asombrado, el piso de Fred era una pasada, era un dúplex de estilo moderno. Fuimos al salón donde estaban todos los invitados, unos quince, me fijé en que algunos de ellos eran dragones, los había visto cuando fuimos al retiro, es más, estaban Lucien, el dragón canadiense y Paola, la dragona noruega, dos amigos que había hecho allí, entonces vimos a Fred y lo fuimos a saludar y felicitar. -Felicidades Fred.- Le dijimos. -Gracias por haber venido.- -Oye, tienes un piso alucinante.- Dije. -Gracias, bueno comed y bebed lo que queráis, la tarta se servirá en media hora.- -Vale, yo voy a saludar un momento a Lucien y Paola, ¿Luego me podrías enseñar la casa?- -Vale, varias personas me lo han pedido, ¿te parece bien en 10 minutos?- -Perfecto, ¿tú qué haces Jake?- -Mmm, te acompaño, pero antes pillemos algo de comer, tengo hambre.- -Buena idea, yo también.- Nos cogimos unas chuches y un vaso con refresco y nos dirigimos a ellos. - ¡He hola!, ¿Os acordáis de mi?- -¡Claro que si mi comandante!- Dijo Lucien. -Que bueno encontraros aquí.- -Claro también somos sus amigos, ¿Qué tal todo con Rose Jake?- -Muy bien, somos la pareja más feliz del mundo.- -¡Eh!, ¿Y yo con Lily qué?- -Es verdad, las dos parejas más felices del mundo.- -Una pregunta chicos, ¿muchos de aquí no saben que algunos otros de aquí son dragones, verdad?- Dije en voz baja. -Pues no, pero nos llevamos todos genial. - Y así seguimos hablando hasta que Fred vino para hacernos la visita guiada. Nos enseñó todas las habitaciones, la suya era genial, su casa era genial, muy moderna, hasta tenían una pequeña piscina. Después de visitar el piso llegó la hora de la tarta, se apagaron las luces y entró la madre de Fred mientras le cantábamos el cumpleaños feliz. Sopló las velas y todos aplaudimos.

Llegó la hora de dar los regalos, había de todo tipo, el mío fueron unas converse, que le encantaron y el de Jake un equipo de dinamo con luz para la bicicleta, ya que a Fred le encanta ir en bici, como a mí. Después bailamos todos juntos, comimos, reímos, etc, hasta las diez de la noche. Nos despedimos de Fred y de sus padres y les agradecimos la fiesta. También nos despedimos de Paola y Lucien. Despegamos y fuimos en sentido oeste, repitiendo día. Al pasar sobre Manhattan, decidí ir a saludar un momento a Lily y después continué el viaje hacia casa, estaba cansado.

Capítulo 38

Era una tranquila tarde después de comer, en ese momento yo estaba viendo la tele, cuando de repente sonó el móvil, era el número del consejo mundial de dragones. -¿Si?- -Hola Víctor, soy el consejero Kulde.- -¡Ah, hola!, ¿qué tal todo?- -Muy bien gracias, te llamábamos para ver si nos podías hacer un encargo, verás, se trata un amuleto sagrado de los troles, es un objeto muy buscado, así que nos han pedido que se lo guardemos nosotros. La cuestión es que está en Barcelona y hemos pensado que si nos lo podías traer tu personalmente, ya que nos urge mucha prisa.- -Si, desde luego, me estaba aburriendo en casa, además me gusta participar en la labor de protector mágico, ¿Pero dónde está exactamente?.- -En una cafetería llamada el bosque de las hadas, en la zona del casco antiguo de Barcelona.- -¡Ah sí!, ya he estado en ella, suelen pasarse criaturas mágicas por allí.- -Perfecto, pues tu diles quien eres y de parte de quien vienes y te darán el amuleto, por cierto, tengo entendido que Barcelona es un destino turístico fantástico.- -Así es, siempre está lleno de turistas, tiene unos monumentos geniales, buena comida, mucho ocio, personalmente, si yo fuera un turista me encantaría viajar a Barcelona. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- -Bueno, como sabrás, cada año organizamos un viaje de verano de cinco a siete días para los dragones de todo el mundo y estaba pensando que Barcelona sería un lugar fantástico para ese viaje, además, tenemos a un experto en la materia.- -Acepto, para mí sería un placer ser anfitrión de mi ciudad-. -Bueno, pues cuando vengas lo acabaremos de aclarar todo, ¿Vale?- -Ok, hasta luego.- Colgué, y salí volando hacia el bar, donde me dieron el amuleto, a continuación despegué en dirección oeste hacia Australia. Mientras volaba me sonó el móvil, era Jake. -Hey Víctor, ¿Y ese ruido de viento?- -Estoy volando hacia la isla de Draco, llevo un encargo.- -¿En qué dirección vuelas?- -Hacia el Oeste.- -¿Has pasado Nueva York?- -Estoy a punto-. -¿Entonces puedo acompañarte?- Si, pero date prisa, pasaré sobre el Empire State para que me veas.- -Vale, allí estaré.- Al cabo de 5 minutos Jake y Yo volábamos juntos. Al cabo de una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos llegamos a la isla de Draco. Nos dirigimos al edificio principal, allí nos estaban esperando los miembros del consejo. -Aquí traigo el amuleto.- -Muy bien Víctor, te estamos muy agradecidos, hola Jake, ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?- -Muy bien gracias.- -Bueno Víctor, lo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que las vacaciones de este año serán en Barcelona y tú serás nuestro guía. Serán 4 días fantásticos.- -Acepto ser guía, ¿Pero cuándo serán esas vacaciones?- -A finales de junio, ya te avisaremos de nuestra llegada.- -¿Y cómo haréis para reunir a todos los dragones?- -Abriremos portales mágicos, que se abrirán en el lugar donde haya un dragón.- ¿Y el alojamiento?- -Estaremos en algún hotel, aunque podrás invitar a dormir a tus amigos a tu casa.- -Vale, me parece genial, bueno se nos hace tarde, adiós.- -Adiós y gracias por el encargo.

Durante el vuelo de regreso a casa, hablé con Jake sobre lo genial que serán las vacaciones en Barcelona. Al llegar a Nueva York me despido de Jake y continuo el viaje hacia casa.

Capítulo 39

Suena mi teléfono móvil. -Si?- -Hola Víctor, soy Jake, como ya sabrás hoy es cumpleaños de mi abuelo.- -Si, ya lo he felicitado por internet.- -A, perfecto, pero te quería invitar a la fiesta de cumpleaños que le hemos organizado. Te apetece venir?- -Si gracias, será divertido. A qué hora es?- -Es una merienda, por lo que será a las 4 de la tarde en la tienda del abuelo.- -Vale, allí estaré, adiós.- -Adiós.

Ya por la tarde llegue a la tienda a la hora quedada, entre y vi que ya estaban todos los que debían estar. -Hola a todos!, feliz cumpleaños Lao Shi.- -Gracias Víctor.- -Cuantos años cumples?- -65.- -No está mal, pues que cumplas muchos más.- De golpe alguien me pone las manos delante de mis ojos. -Eh!, Que pasa? -Quién soy?- Sabia perfectamente quien era, le gusta mucho hacerme esto. -Mmmm, deja que lo piense, Lily?- -Si, has acertado, dragoncito mío.- Entonces nos besamos dulcemente durante 15 segundos, hasta que notamos que todos nos estaban mirando. -Bueno, somos novios no?- dijo Lily, a lo que Rose respondió. -Os doy toda la razón, bueno, empecemos la fiesta. \par

Durante la celebración comimos, bebimos, bailamos, cantamos, en resumen lo pasamos en grande. Después llego la hora de los regalos, todos habían sido muy bien escogidos, incluido el mío, que me había costado mucho de encontrar el adecuado para Lao, era un CD de recopilación de música disco de los 70, ya que él en Hong Kong era un gran bailarín, le gustaban las discotecas. Le encanto. Al acabar la fiesta ayude a recoger, después di las gracias, me despedí cariñosamente de Lily, dándole un largo beso y finalmente de todos, dándoles las gracias por la fiesta. A continuación despegue de vuelta Barcelona.

Capítulo 40

Ring, ring! Cojo el teléfono y contesto. -Hola Jake que te cuentas?- -Hola Víctor, a que no sabes que he recibido?- -Mmmm, deja que piense, los ejes que pediste para tu skateboard?- -No.- -Pues, ah ya se, un móvil nuevo!- -No, prueba otra vez.- -Tampoco, espera algo que tenias ganes de recibir, ya lo tengo, el carnet de conducir!- -Si, has acertado, oficialmente ya puedo conducir.- -Enhorabuena Jake, me das una envidia.- -Bueno, paciencia, dentro de 2 anos tú te lo podrás sacar, oye, te apetecería acompañarme en mi primer trayecto por Nueva York?- -Claro a qué hora?.- -Te vendría bien dentro de una hora?- -Si perfecto, allí estaré.-

Al cabo de una hora estaba en delante de la casa de Jake. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar al timbre, detrás de mi sonó una bocina, me gire y vi que Jake estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor del familiar, con Rose y Lily sentadas al lado, en siguiente fila Trixie y Spud y en la última fila Jonathan, Halley y Susan. -Ven Víctor, que vamos a empezar el trayecto.- Me subí en la segunda fila, junto a Trixie y Spud. -Muy bien, vámonos.- Dijo Jake. -Señores y señoras pasajeros, abróchense el cinturón.- Dije y todos se echaron a reír, incluido Jake, que dijo. -Va, no me pongáis nervioso que si no lo hare mal.- Entonces Jake arranco, puso la marcha acelero suavemente. -Eh Jake, cambias muy bien de marcha.- -Gracias, me costó bastante aprender.- Bajamos por 1st avenue hasta Houston st., girando hacia la derecha, siguiendo hasta Broadway, por donde bajamos, había un tráfico moderado y varios coches nos pitaron porque Jake quiso cambiar de carril. Bajamos Broadway hasta Canal st., giramos a la izquierda siguiéndola, aquí Jake estuvo a punto de saltarse un semáforo, por lo que tuvimos un frenazo, hasta Christine St. por donde subimos hasta volver a casa de los Long, aunque con varios frenazos repentinos. Al apagar el motor, Jake nos pregunto qué tal lo había hecho. -Muy bien Jake, aunque debes mejorar con los frenos.- Le dije yo. -Tienes razón, pero es cuestión de práctica. Después Jake se llevo el coche al garaje, mientras nosotros preparábamos una merienda. Después de comer, lo recogimos todo, me despedí de todos y volví a Barcelona.

Capítulo 41

Esa tarde me encontraba en Nueva York, porque Jake me había preguntado si me apetecía venir al cine, ya que iban todas las parejas: el con Rose, Trixie con Kile Wilkins y Spud con Stacey. Solo faltaba yo con Lily. Así que acepte. La película que fuimos a ver era de acción, aun no había salido en España. Entramos a las 6 de la tarde, a esa hora estaba lloviendo bastante, y la película duro 2 horas. A las 8 de la tarde salimos, afortunadamente había parado de llover, pero las calles seguían mojadas. Mientras íbamos de regreso a nuestras casas comentábamos la película, las escenas que más nos habían gustado, los actores, etc. A la mitad del camino Trixie con Kile y Spud con Stacey, se separaron de nosotros para acompañar a su pareja, así que nos quedamos Rose, Lily, Jake y yo para acompañar a Rose y Lily a su casa. Mientras íbamos charlando. Pero aquí la cosa se tuerce. Quedaban 3 minutos para llegar a su casa, en ese momento estábamos en una calle sin personas, lo que nos pareció algo raro. Lily y yo íbamos 3 metros por delante de Jake y Rose. Entonces paso un coche a toda velocidad a nuestro lado. Un segundo después se oyo un chooff!, producido por agua. Nos giramos de golpe y vimos lo que había pasado; el coche había pasado por un charco producido por la lluvia, pero eso no era todo, pues lo que vimos también fue que el agua había salpicado a Jake, pero no poco, lo había dejado completamente empapado. A Rose no le había pasado nada porque en ese momento se había parado a mirando un escaparate. Ellas dos se quedaron de piedra, pero mi reacción fue diferente. -Jajaja, te has calado hasta los huesos, ojala alguien lo hubiese grabado, jajaja!- Esto obviamente le molesto profundamente a Jake, lo que causo que me dijese. -Eres imbécil o qué?, un coche me empapa y lo único que sabes hacer es reírte.- -Que me has llamado?- -Imbécil, te lo mereces.- -Que te calles, capullo!- -Como? Me llamas a mi capullo cuando tu eres un creído de mierda?- -Mira quien fue a hablar, el gilipollas que cada vez que se transforma debe gritar. Adelante dragón!- Esto lo dije imitando el tono de Jake. -Que pasa, que debe enterarse todo el mundo de que eres un dragón? Menuda falta de inteligencia, para que te descubra todo el mundo. -Cállate mamón!- -Ja, además soy mucho mejor dragón que tu, enseguida te alcance en el entrenamiento.- -A si, quieres comprobarlo?- -Al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo Lily y Rose vinieron y se pusieron entre nosotros. Rose le dijo a Jake. -Jake, para déjalo estar!- -Si, será mejor que le hagas caso Jake.- Le dije. Y Lily me dijo a mí. -Víctor, cállate y estate quieto!.- -Se acabo, pelea si tienes lo que hay que tener, adelante dragón!- Jake se transformo en dragón. Me aparte de Lily e hice lo mismo. Nos elevamos 10 metros y empezamos a pelarnos. El primero en dar el primer golpe fue Jake, que me golpeo con la cola, enviándome contra una pared. -Vaya, quien es el más fuerte ahora?- -Cállate idiota!- Levante el vuelo, cogí velocidad y le aseste un puñetazo en el vientre, entonces él me lanzo una llamarada que esquive, al mismo tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo. Jake la esquivo a la vez que se lanzo contra mí y me dio un puñetazo en la espalda, mientras me agarraba con la cola y me lanzaba contra la acera. Al levantarme, aprovechando que estaba cerca en el suelo, me lancé contra él y le di un puñetazo en la boca, pero él hizo lo mismo, nos que damos mirando el uno al otro con odio hasta que llagaron Lily y Rose, que nos sujetaron a los dos. -Ojala nunca te hubiese conocido.- Dije, después levante el vuelo y me fui de allí, volviendo a Barcelona. Me sentía muy mal, había perdido un gran amigo por una tontería de nada.

Capítulo 42

Era el día 24, habían ocurrido varias cosas. La primera, Jake y yo seguíamos peleados, lo que era un problema, porque nos tendríamos que ver en las vacaciones del consejo, además, la toda la comunidad mágica lo sabía debido a que un fotógrafo nos hizo una foto en el momento de la pelea y lo vio todo, redactando la noticia en la revista "semana mágica" una de las más vistas. La segunda era que el consejo ya me había dicho el día en que abrirían el portal para que todos los dragones pudieran venir, pero no me habían dicho la hora, por lo que podían aparecer en cualquier momento y que este año la visita duraría 4 días. La tercera era que ninguno de nuestros amigos no mágicos podía venir, por motivos de las normativas del consejo y económicos, ya que si cada dragón invitaba a quien quisiera, los gastos se dispararían. Y la cuarta, me había estado viendo los lugares que podíamos ir a ver todos, que no eran pocos y preparándome unas chuletas para informar sobre los lugares que visitaríamos.

Día 1: Era el sábado 25, las 10 de la mañana, estaba viendo la tele en el salón de mi casa, todavía en pijama, pero como había dormido mal debido a los nervios por lo de la venida de los dragones, me dormí sin darme cuenta. Pasados 10 minutos de haberme dormido, me miré el reloj después, un extraño ruido me despertó, pensé que había sido la tele, por lo que cerré de nuevo los ojos. Entonces me pareció oír esto. -Sí, es el, pero está dormido y con el pijama todavía, ¿Qué hacemos?- -Habrá que despertarlo.- Entonces me pareció un poco extraña la frase y la voz me sonaba bastante. A continuación note que alguien me estaba dando la vuelta, cosa extraña, ya que me encontraba solo en casa. Me levanté sobresaltado del sofá y pude ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quien me había dado la vuelta era el consejero Andam, que ahora estaba de pie, junto a los otros miembros del consejo y detrás de ellos estaban todos los dragones del mundo. Mi primera reacción fue gritar del susto y caerme hacia atrás en el sofá, lo que hice que muchos dragones se rieran. Al levantarme dije. -No os esperaba tan pronto, podríais haber avisado de la hora de llegada, entonces me fijé en que los consejeros no llevaban su típica ropa, si no camisetas, polos, etc. -Bonita ropa.- Dije.- -Lo mismo decimos de la tuya.- -Dijo el consejero Kuculkan. De repente recordé que seguía en pijama. Los demás se rieron, pero tenían razón. -Si me disculpáis un momento, me tengo que vestir y preparar las bolsas, tardaré 3 minutos.- Subí corriendo las escaleras. Me vestí muy deprisa, pero eligiendo la ropa que me gustase, después cogí mi mochila, en la cual tenía todo lo necesario para la ocasión, folletos, cámara, guías, etc. Baje las escaleras y entré en el salón. -¡Bueno, ya estoy listo!- -¡Caray, que velocidad dijo Fred!- Me dirigí al consejo. -Tened, una lista de todos los lugares para visitar en Barcelona, incluidos lugares alejados pero interesantes, como Figueras o Montserrat.- Se miraron la lista y me señalaron los lugares que querían visitar, todos muy interesantes y divertidos. -¡Bien, pues vámonos!- En ese momento me suena el móvil. -¿Si?, ah hola, ¿Qué ocurre? ... No, no puede ser, ésa es mi plaza… Comprendo quien es, pero debe comprender que solo por ser quien es no puede imponerse… Ya sé que sabe quién soy, que no se lo está pidiendo a una persona cualquiera… Está bien, lo permito, pero con la condición de conocerlo personalmente… No, prefiero hacerlo yo, ¿a qué hora llega?... A las 6, pues estaré allí a las 5 y media… Vale, de nada, ciao.- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Fred. -Que John Travolta viene a pasar unos días a Barcelona, pero viene con su 707, lo malo es que necesita mi plaza de estacionamiento del MD-11, que está más cerca de la salida y mas escondida, para evitar que todo el mundo se entere de que está aquí. Por eso me han llamado de la oficina del aeropuerto para pedirme si le podía prestar la plaza. Al final he aceptado, pero con la condición de conocerlo personalmente, así que esta tarde voy a las 5 y media para mover mi avión. ¿No representa ningún problema verdad?- -No, esa hora la podremos aprovechar para ir de compras por Barcelona. Por cierto, nuestro hotel es el Catalonia plaza.- -De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿Cuántos sois?- -Sin contarte somos 107 personas.- -¡Caray! Movernos por Barcelona y no perder a nadie va a ser algo increíble. En fin, ¿Qué queréis visitar hoy?- -Propónnoslo tu Víctor.- Dijo el consejero Omina. -¿Yo? Está bien, para empezar propongo coger el bus turístico, hay 4 líneas, las cogemos todas y así hacemos un aperitivo de lo que veremos a continuación. Luego iremos a comer, ¿después que os apetece mas, playa o visitar el parque Güell?- La mayoría contestaron que playa. -¿Que os parece el plan consejeros?- -Muy acertado, empezando suave, y en la playa podrán dormir los que tengan síntomas de jet lag. Víctor, ¿se te ocurre donde podemos comer?- -Si, hay un buen restaurante cerca de la playa, pero habrá que reservar.- -Vale, ahora llamaré, mientras vamos saliendo. Mientras todos empezaban a salir, yo me reuní con André, Paola Lucien y Rodrigo, para ir charlando, también me fijé en que Jake estaba hablado con Fred, el cual me miraba y ponía cara de desesperación al vernos peleados. Se me acercó el consejero Andam y me preguntó. -¿Todavía seguís peleados tu y Jake?- Si.- -Es una pena, con lo buenos amigos que erais.- -Entonces se vinieron mis amigos. -¿Estás peleado con Jake, pero como?- -Es una larga historia, ya os la contaré, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.-

Cogimos el metro hasta la parada donde empiezan los recorridos del bus turístico. Nos pasamos toda la mañana visitando los lugares más famosos, fue divertido, peor lo habría sido más si Jake y yo nos llevásemos bien. Además, nuestros amigos no sabían con quien ir y les sabía mal. Después fuimos a comer al restaurante, estaba delicioso, y después a la playa, en donde lo pasamos en grande. A las cinco me vestí para ir al aeropuerto, pero cuando estaba a punto de transformarme en un lugar discreto, vinieron Lucien, Paola, André y Rodrigo y me preguntaron si podían venir. Yo les dije que sí, nos transformamos y llegamos al aeropuerto. Allí entramos en el avión, me puso a los mandos y comencé a rodar hacia la plaza de estacionamiento asignada. Mientras apagaba los motores vi como aterrizaba el 707 de John Travolta. Después nos dirigimos a su avión y allí estaba él. Al verme se dirigió a mí y me dijo. -Gracias por prestarme tu plaza de parking Víctor.- -De nada, por cierto, tu 707 es una pasada.- -Mira quien fue a hablar, el que posee un concorde y un MD-11.- Estuvimos cerca de 20 minutos hablando, hasta que miré el reloj y vi que se estaba haciendo tarde, nos despedimos y yo me llevé a mis amigos al hotel, donde teníamos que cenar. La cena fue bien, los miembros del consejo hablaron sobre temas interesantes y después me hicieron hablar para todos, ya que era el anfitrión del país. Me dio bastante vergüenza, pero al final el discurso me salió bien. Después de cenar me despedí de mis amigos y de los miembros del consejo, quedando a las 10 de la mañana para continuar haciendo turismo y me fui a dormir a mi casa. El día había estado bien, pero habría sido mejor si Jake y yo nos llevásemos bien de nuevo.

Día 2: Me levanté a las 9, me vestí, y me fui al hotel Catalonia. Allí desayunamos todos, mientras yo decidía con los miembros del consejo que lugares visitar. Ese día tocaba visitar el parque Güell, la pedrera, la sagrada familia y el museo de historia española. Al acabar, salimos hacia el parque Güell, en donde estuvimos 2 horas y media visitándolo, después fuimos a la pedrera. Al salir ocurrió algo muy fuerte. Estábamos cruzando la calle, cuando el semáforo se puso rojo y el grupo quedo separado, en yo me encontraba en la segunda parte del grupo, entonces vi que Jake estaba usando su móvil, con los auriculares puestos, sin darse cuenta de que el semáforo estaba rojo. Comenzó a cruzar la calle sin darse cuenta de que se la venia encima un coche a toda velocidad. Salí corriendo hacia él, en el momento justo en que el coche lo iba a golpear me lancé saltando hacia Jake, apartándolo de su trayectoria de un empujón y cayendo los dos al suelo. Entonces cogí a Jake que había quedado en shock y lo llevé a la acera. Los demás se reunieron a nuestro alrededor -Dejadlo respirar.- Dije. El semáforo se puso verde nuevo y los que habían cruzado volvieron al ver lo ocurrido. Al cabo de 30 segundos Jake se recuperó y se levantó. -Me has salvado, ¿Por qué?. - -Porque todavía me caes bien a pesar lo ocurrido.- -Víctor, siento mucho lo que ocurrió, no debí enfadarme tanto, ¿me perdonas?- -Sí, si tú me perdonas por haberme reído de ti.- -De acuerdo, ¿amigos?- -Amigos.- Nos dimos la mano y los demás sonrieron al ver que volvíamos a ser amigos. El resto del día lo pasamos en grande, al ir a la Sagrada Familia, una de las principales atracciones de Barcelona y el museo de historia española. Al ser amigos de nuevo, Fred y compañía ya no tenían problemas para decidir a quién acompañar. Después de visitar los lugares planeados, fuimos a cenar al hotel. Al acabar invité a Jake y Fred a dormir a mi casa, ellos aceptaron y nos fuimos.

Día 3: Nos levantamos pronto para ir al hotel a desayunar. Después de eso fuimos a visitar otros lugares de Barcelona, como el parque de la ciutadella, Montjuic, algunos lugares mágicos, etc. Visitados estos, fuimos a comer a un agradable restaurante en donde comimos de maravilla. Luego por la tarde nos dejaron tiempo libre para ir de compras, ir a la playa, visitar la ciudad por nuestra cuenta, etc. Yo decidí acompañar a Jake, Haley Fred, Paola, Lucien, André, Rodrigo y otros dragones de compras por la zona baja de Barcelona, enseñándoles los mejores lugares para comprar. Esto puede parecer un estereotipo machista, pero Haley, Paola, y otras dragonas se paraban demasiado en las tiendas de ropa, ya que aquí había piezas que en sus países eran más caras, obligándonos a entrar con ellas y ver que tal les quedaban los modelitos. Yo quería, después de ir de compras, estar un rato en la playa antes de ir a cenar al hotel, pero perdimos mucho tiempo en las tiendas, aunque yo también tuve la culpa, debido a que todo el grupo se tuvo que esperar 15 minutos a que me atendieran en la tienda de hobbies Palau, porque quería comprar una maqueta de avión que llevaba tiempo esperando. Acabadas las compras fuimos al hotel a cenar, donde también vimos lo que los demás se habían comprado. Finalmente me fui a dormir a casa, Jake no quiso venir, no porque estuviese todavía enfadado conmigo, sino porque la cama de invitado era francamente incómoda y tenía razón, lo era.

Día 4: Era el ultimo dia de las vacaciones para los dragones de todo el mundo, asi que queria que lo pasaran genial antes de irse. Fui al hotel a desayunar, donde me encontre con mis amigos. Despues de comer, planee el dia con los consejeros. Por la manana iriamos a ver las ramblas, visitando el casco antiguo de la ciudad y despues al puerto a comer y finalmente a las 6 de la tarde abririan el portal para volver a casa.

La visita de las ramblas gusto mucho, por las estatuas, los puestos de animales, las flores, el ambiente, etc. El paseo por el casco antiguo tampoco estuvo mal, visitamos muchos lugares con encanto. Como ya se habia dicho, fuimos al puerto a comer. La sobremesa se alargo bastante, para finalizar haciendo 3 brindis, uno por todos los dragones del mundo, otro por nuestra amistad y fraternidad y el ultimo por mi. -Por nuestro anfitrion Victor Vila, el dragon espanol, que ha hecho de estas vacaciones todo un exito, gracias. Por Victor!- Dijo el consejero Kukulkan. Y todos brindamos. Al final nos fuimos del restaurante a las 4 y media de la tarde. Pasamos por el hotel a que recogieran sus pertenecias y finalmente llegamos a mi casa, donde tenian que habrir el portal de nuevo. A las 6 lo abrieron, mientras iban entrando me iba despidiendo de mis amigos. Los ultimos en entrar fueron los mienbros del consejo, que antes de irse me dieron las gracias por todo, a lo que yo les respondi. -Gracias a vosotros, yo tambien me lo he pasado genial, adios.- -Adios.- Entonces se metieron en el portal, el cual se cerro despues de que pasasen, Asi acabaron unas vacaciones cortas pero intensas y divertidas.

Capitulo 43

Eran las 4 de la manana en Nueva Zelanda, donde estaba de vaciones, pero la 1 del mediodia en Nueva York, asi que decidi dar una sorpresa a Lily. Fui volando hasta alli. La suerte estuvo de mi parte cuando a punto de llegar a su casa la vi que estaba a punto de entrar, asi que fui volando hacia ella y me transforme justo detras de Lily, asuntandola. -Pero que? Victor, dragoncito mio, que susto me has dado! Que haces aqui?- Nos dimos un largo beso. -He venido a verte, te echaba de menos.- -Pero si nos vemos cada noche en suenos.- -Ya, pero no es lo mismo. Por cierto, te apetece ir a la playa conmigo? Si no tienes nada que hacer, claro.- -Acepto el plan, espera aqui 5 minutos que le diga a mis padres que nos vamos y que me prepare.- -Seguro que seran solo 5 minutos?- Dije en tono burlon. -Claro que si tontin.- Era cierto, tardo 5 minutos. -Bien Victor, a donde vamos, a Rockaway?- -No, habia pensado en algo mas lejos, en donde no haya gente molestando, como las de las peliculas.- -Bien, pues vayamos en busca de esa playa!- Dijo ella poniendo voz de marinero. -Si mi capitan!- Fuimos a un callejon para que nadie me viera transformarme. Lily se subio en mi y le dije. -Agarrate que va a ser una subida empinada.- -Has pensado en comprar un cinturon para que tus pasajeros esten mas seguros?- Dijo ella mientras tomaba altura. -Tienes razon, cuando vuelva a Nueva Zelanda me comprare una, es una muy buena idea.

Estuvimos media hora sobrevolando la costa en direccion sud hasta que encontramos una cala de arena blanca y desierta, debido a que era inaccesible, estaba rodeada de acantilados y solo se podia llegar vollando, que era lo que ibamos a hacer. Aterrizamos y yo me transforme. Nos cambiamos de ropa y extendimos nuestras toallas. Estuvimos un rato tomando el sol, hasta que dije. -Carino, te apetece banarte?- -Si, tengo bastante calor.- Nos levantamos y fuimos corriendo hasta la orilla, en donde nos paramos, debido a que el agua estaba fria. Entonces con el pie salpique en el gua para mojar a Lily. -Eh, para!- Entonces ella hizo lo mismo y empezamos a salpicarnos hasta que ella me empujo y me cai al agua, desde el agua le agarre el brazo y la tire al agua, acabando los 2 mojados. Entonces nos pusimos a nadar, al cabo de un rato me transforme en dragon y empeze a bucear por debajo de Lily, ella intento cogerme, pero no pudo. Sali a la superficie junto a ella y le pregunte. -Te apetece volar un rato?- -Si dragoncito mio.- Lily se subio encima mio, intente despegar desde el agua, me costo, pero al final consegui levantar el vuelo. Estuvimos dando vueltas alrededor de la playa durante 5 minutos, mientras el sol nos bronceaba y la brisa del atlantico nos refrescaba. Finalmente aterrice en la arena de la playa. Nos estuvimos 2 horas mas alli, hasta que se nos empezo a hacer tarde. -Carino, deberiamos empezar a volver a Nueva York, ya que yo todavia tengo que hacer el viaje de vuelta a Nueva Zelanda. Empezamos a recojer las cosas, cuando acabamos, me transformee en dragon, Lily se me subio encima y despegamos. Al cabo de media hora llegamos a su casa, pero en vez de aterrizar en la calle, lo hice directamente en el alfeizar de su habitacion, Lily abrio la ventana y entramos dentro. Me despedi de ella con largo beso. -Adios dragoncito mio, me ha encatado esta sorpresa.- -A mi mas hacertela, adios.- Y sali volando hacia Nueva Zelanda.


End file.
